Esperando por verte
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Chitoge escucha algo que no debia y un nuevo alumno extranjero llega a la escuela ¿Como interferirá este joven en la relación de Chitoge y Raku?
1. Chapter 1

Cada día Chitoge se levantaba de su cama esperando impaciente por una sola cosa "ir a la escuela"  
Pero no porque le encantara la educación. Había algo… más bien alguien que la hacía querer ir temprano solo para verlo "Raku".  
Fue inesperado su enamoramiento ¿Quién diría que se enamoraría de su amante falso y la persona que más odiaba? ¿Por qué no fue alguien más? Por su mente pasaron miles de recuerdos junto a él, sus peleas, el diciéndole gorila, el comienzo de su relación falsa, los momentos incomodos… su amabilidad, su sonrisa y al final, el día que se dio cuenta de su repentino flechazo. -Cupido debió estar ebrio cuando me flecho- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantarse de la cama.  
Lamentablemente su relación falsa estaba por terminar en dos meses y ella no había hecho ningún esfuerzo con Raku. Se sintió patéticamente impotente.  
Salió de su casa a prisa, se le había hecho tarde "probablemente el ya no estará ahí" cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la figura de Raku a lo lejos esperando por ella.  
\- cariño, se te ha hecho tarde…-  
-Ya lo sé. ¿Por qué no te fuiste?-  
-¿Estás loca? Se supone que somos una pareja, sería raro no llegar juntos-  
Chitoge se sintió triste por sus palabras, probablemente él nunca la esperaría si no fuera por esa falsa relación ¿Por qué lo haría? Si se acabara su relación solo volverían a ser compañeros de clase.  
Las clases pasaron tan rápido como siempre, y ella solo se concentraba en el asiento de al lado. En dos meses… solo dos meses eran necesarios para terminar con esa mentira.  
-Disculpen pero quería dar un anuncio- Yui interrumpió los pensamientos de Chitoge-Mañana llegara un alumno de intercambio, solo estará con nosotros cerca de dos meses. Quería avisarles ya que este salón suele causar alboroto por los alumnos nuevos-  
-Yui sensei, por favor díganos ¿Es hombre o mujer?- Shuu tenía esperanza de que fuera otra Chica linda.  
-Lo lamento Maiko, esta vez tu sueño no se hará realidad…es un alumno extranjero, es hombre y mañana podrán conocerlo.-  
El ánimo de Shuu disminuyo hasta el piso. Chitoge sentía interés. Después de todo ella quería hacer todos los amigos posibles y le impresionaba la idea de pensar que alguien más aparte de ella vendría de otro país. Por otro lado Raku miraba con admiración a Chitoge. Le gustaba ver esa parte suya, después de todo él le dijo que la ayudaría a hacer amigos.  
Llego la hora de regresar a casa y Chitoge se había adelantado con Tsgumi dejando a Raku y Onodera solos.  
Raku sentía el nerviosismo de estar solos en silencio e intento guardar sus cosas lo más rápido posible para evitar incomodar a Onodera. Kosaki estaba igual, o tal vez peor, estaba sonrojada hasta más no poder. Eso obviamente Raku no lo notaba.  
-Ichigo kun ¿estas más cerca de Chitoge últimamente? Note que la mirabas hoy durante las clases- Ella seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
\- ah… no… es que le dije que la ayudaría a hacer amigos y esas cosas…- No podía creer que Onodera se fijó en él. Por un momento se sintió muy feliz.

En la puerta de entrada estaban Chitoge y Tsugumi.  
-Tsugumi lo lamento ¿Te puedes adelantar sin mí? Olvide un cuaderno. Debe de estar en mi banca-  
-Claro, ¿no quiere que la acompañe?-  
-No, no es tanto problema. Estoy segura de que lo deje en mi banca.  
El joven sicario se limitó a decir un "De acuerdo" y luego se marchó.  
Chitoge regreso al aula y justo antes de abrir la puerta pudo escuchar las voces de Onodera y Raku. Escucho su nombre y eso la hizo detenerse.

-Últimamente te veo más atento a Chitoge… ¿te gusta?- No podía creerlo. Al fin fue capaz de preguntarle la duda que siempre tuvo desde el inicio de la relación falsa de Raku.  
-¿Chitoge? Claro que no… ya sabes. Ella y yo solo estamos emparejados por esa tonta guerra. Si no fuera hijo de una familia Yakuza no habría aceptado esa relación falsa- Él no quería que Onodera lo mal entendiera. Pero era como querer arreglar una mentira con otra.  
-Pero… tu siempre te vez feliz junto a ella…-  
\- No… solo intento ser amable con todo mundo como con Marika, Tsugumi o Ruri.-  
\- Perdón Ichigo kun, no debí preguntar.-  
-No importa, además… solo faltan dos meses para que termine todo esto.- Él lo dijo riendo nerviosamente.  
Pero él no lo sabía. No sabía que Chitoge estaba detrás de esa puerta a punto de llorar. Tal vez si lo hubiera sabido jamás habría dicho esas palabras.

_Pero él hubiera no existe_

La rubia camino despacio hacia atrás. Quería alejarse, quería olvidar lo que escucho. Él no la quería de una forma especial y solo era amable con ella por pura cortesía. Termino corriendo por el pasillo hasta la salida sin mirar atrás.  
Llego a casa demasiado rápido. Incluso Tsugumi se sorprendió al verla. Pero Chitoge pasó de largo evitando a su amiga y se encerró en su cuarto.  
-Señorita ¿Pasa algo?- su amiga quería saber que había pasado para cambiar su estado de ánimo así.  
-Nada… por favor déjame sola un momento… quiero descansar-  
Tsugumi termino por dejarla descansar. De todos modos cuando ella no quería hablar no había forma de convencerla y una parte de ella le dio la razón de dejarla sola.  
Chitoge se quedó recostada pensando en cómo termino todo de esa manera. Se había esforzado como nunca por llamar la atención de Raku y al final no consiguió nada.  
"Este amor fue tan corto" pensó para sí misma. Se resignó a pensar el no ser nada para Raku, pensó en mil y un maneras de volver a intentarlo, pero siempre terminaba diciéndose a sí misma  
"¿Para qué? Si a él no le intereso."  
Con esa mentalidad Chitoge logro conciliar el sueño después de varias horas. Ese dejo de esperar con ansias ir a la escuela.  
_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chitoge se encontraba en la misma escena. Era de mañana, le tenían el desayuno preparado… pero ya no estaba de ánimos como para ir a la escuela. Como pudo reunió fuerzas para levantarse e ir a la escuela.  
Fue lo más lento posible para no encontrarse con Raku. Llego tarde pero lo consiguió, no quería tenerlo cerca ni escucharlo. Raku noto algo raro en Chitoge pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario que pudiera causar una discusión.  
Entro Yui.  
-Chicos, como les avise ayer, hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante.- Volteo a la puerta y le hizo una señal de que pasara.- Por favor sean amables con el-  
Todas lo miraban mientras entraba. Era alto, pelirrojo con ojos café claro, tenía el cabello un poco largo pero despeinado. El llevaba el uniforme de la escuela. Se notaba que era extranjero. Era bastante guapo como para dejar asombradas a todas las niñas del salón.  
-Mucho gusto, me llamo Kenji. Mi madre es estadounidense y mi padre es de origen japonés. Hablo perfectamente el japonés porque tuve la oportunidad de vivir aquí unos años antes. Es un placer conocerlos, espero llevarme bien con todos.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
Todas las niñas entre ellas Onodera lo miraban asombradas y llenas de curiosidad. Maiko lo veía con odio. Ruri solo lo ignoraba y seguía leyendo un pequeño libro que llevaba. Marika estaba más interesada en que hacia Raku. A Tsugumi le parecía haberlo visto en otra parte. Y Chitoge estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.  
El joven se limitó a sonreír, pero algo llamo su atención entre los alumnos. Una chica que estaba distraída en su propio mundo. La miro sorprendido.  
-¿Chitoge?- Aquel chico se quedó parado frente a su escritorio. Todos observaban sin comprender lo que pasaba. Chitoge que no había visto a aquel joven, alzo la mirada para darse cuenta.  
-Perdón… ¿te conozco?-  
-Sigues con esa mala memoria. Soy yo Konoe Kenji-  
Chitoge lo miro con curiosidad y a su mente vino la imagen de un pequeño niño al que conoció cuando regreso a Estados unidos de pequeña. Si lo miraba bien no había cambiado mucho su rostro.  
-¡¿Eres Konoe?!- La rubia se paró asombrada por su encuentro, noto lo alto que era.

Todos estaban mirando la escena, entre ellos Raku que estaba al lado no podía creer que se conocieran, sobre todo porque antes Chitoge le había dicho que nunca tuvo amigos o un novio antes.  
-En efecto. Parece que volvimos a encontrarnos.-  
-Jóvenes, por favor… creo que sería correcto que me dejaran continuar con la clase…- Yui interrumpió.  
-Disculpe.- Kenji se notaba algo sonrojado.-  
Chitoge había recuperado su buen ánimo. Kenji era un niño que conoció en su regreso a América de pequeña. Él fue su primer amigo en América y el único que no se asustó de su familia. Le alegraba ver que el aun la recordaba a pesar de que ella lo había olvidado a él por completo con solo volver a verlo volvieron sus recuerdos sobre él.  
\- Chitoge- Volteo a ver quién la llamaba. Para su desfortunio era Raku y la hizo recordar su depresión.  
-Oye, ese chico… ¿es tu amigo?- Chitoge no entendía el porqué de la pregunta.  
-Sí, es un amigo mío ¿Por qué?-  
-Por nada, solo se me hacía raro que lo conocieras.- Por alguna razón esto le causaba molestias a Raku, tal vez porque noto que el ánimo de Chitoge estaba decaído y repentinamente se alegró cuando hablo con aquel chico.  
La hora del almuerzo llego y a Chitoge no le agradaba seguir en ese asiento junto a Raku. Se levantó de su lugar y se fue a la terraza de la escuela sin que nadie lo notara.  
A ella le gustaba estar rodeada de sus amigos, pero no podía evitar alejarse de Raku por aquello que escucho. Se lamentó el haber olvidado aquella libreta que termino quedándose en su escritorio hasta el día siguiente. Ojala nunca hubiera escuchado esa conversación que la hacía sentirse rechazada. No fueron solo las palabras lo que la hirió, fue la actitud con la que las dijo. Se sentía mal, como si jamás hubiera hecho un progreso con él.  
-Oh… Chitoge, no sabía que estabas aquí- La rubia volteo a ver a aquel muchacho pelirrojo que la miraba con curiosidad.  
-Perdón no note cuando llegaste. Deberías estar con los otros.-Chitoge aparto la vista.  
-No creo que tú seas la mejor persona para decírmelo. ¿Por qué estás aquí sola?-  
-Por nada importante. Solo quería tomar algo de aire fresco.-  
-Entonces también me quedare a tomar un poco de aire- Kenji solo se sentó en el piso y le dio una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Chitoge se sonrojara un poco.  
-Oye… en verdad has crecido.-  
-Claro, no me iba a quedar pequeño para siempre.-  
-Me parece increíble que pudimos volver a encontrarnos… después de todo hace ya varios años que no nos vemos.-  
-Estoy igual de sorprendido que tú, pero tengo que admitir que fui muy feliz al verte de nuevo.- La rubia miro a su viejo amigo feliz por sus palabras.  
-A mí también me alegra volver a verte.- Chitoge sonrió.  
-Vaya al fin sonreíste…-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Desde que llegue no habías sonreído para nada, te veías algo triste y al salir del salón tenías mala cara.- Konoe noto como Chitoge volvió a verse triste.- De verdad no has cambiado para nada, al menos intenta no ser tan obvia si quieres ocultarlo, aunque también es bueno desahogarse.-  
-En verdad me conoces.-  
-¿Quieres contarme que es lo que te pasa? Aunque tal vez no quieras, después de todo llevamos tiempo sin vernos y…-  
-No te preocupes, no es nada importante. Estoy bien.-  
-Entonces volvamos al salón. No me gustaría que estuvieras tan sola, además quiero platicar contigo. Quiero que me cuentes como es tu vida aquí y que tanto has cambiado.-  
Chitoge accedió y llego con él al salón de clases. Raku los vio llegar juntos, le causo una extraña molestia aunque no sabía porque. La rubia se sentó al lado de Kenji para poder hablar con él.  
Le conto tantas cosas sobre su vida en Japón. Él se alegró al saber que pudo hacer amigos, ya que cuando ellos se conocieron Chitoge era una niña muy solitaria.  
Konoe le conto a ella como fue su vida después de que se separaron. Le conto muchas historias divertidas de su vieja escuela y de su familia. Chitoge noto que él no había cambiado para nada en lo que se trata de personalidad. Era un chico honesto, responsable y al que le fascinaba ayudar a los demás.  
A ella le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con él, pero la hora del almuerzo termino y tuvo que regresar a su asiento. Se había olvidado por completo de su tristeza hasta que vio a Raku de nuevo.  
Las clases terminaron y Chitoge intento irse lo más rápido posible. Ya estaba en la puerta de entrada cuando Raku la alcanzo.  
-Chitoge ¿Oye no crees que deberíamos regresar juntos a casa hoy? No hemos estado juntos para nada este día, tal vez alguien sospeche.-  
-Perdón pero no puedo, quería ir a comprar algunas cosas antes de irme a casa.-  
-Te acompaño entonces.-  
-No- Ella se comportaba extraño y él no sabía por qué.  
-Oye… ¿Te preocupa algo? Has estado muy rara desde esta mañana.-  
-No pasa nada, solo no quiero causarte molestias.- Raku sabía que algo pasaba, usualmente Chitoge pediría que fuera con ella para que comprara comida. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más apareció Kenji.  
-Oh perdón, no quería interrumpir, pero… Chitoge me gustaría saludar a Adelt, ¿Puedo ir contigo a casa?-  
-Claro, no hay problema. A mi padre le encantara volver a verte.- Volteo hacia Raku- Perdón, me iré con Konoe hoy, puedes ir a casa en vez de perder el tiempo conmigo.-  
-Bien, has lo que quieras.- Raku se molestó. Solo tomo sus cosas y se fue sin mirar al amigo de Chitoge.  
-Bien… ¿Nos vamos?- Konoe y Chitoge se marcharon.  
Raku estaba caminado muy rápido. Se notaba que estaba molesto, ¿Por qué Chitoge le puso tantos peros para no irse juntos? Y ¿Por qué a su amigo le dijo de inmediato que si? Estaba pensando demasiado en ella y no sabía la razón. Estaba muy molesto. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar en aquellas palabras de la madre de Chitoge.

_**"¿En verdad los sentimientos que tienes por ella son falsos?"**_

_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Raku regreso a casa muy rápido, ignoro a todos sus amigos y se encerró en su habitación. Se sentía estresado. Por alguna razón sentía rabia de solo pensar en Konoe a pesar de que no lo conocía.  
Chitoge y Kenji también llegaron a casa. El pelirrojo quedo maravillado con el tamaño de la casa, era incluso más grande que la casa en la que Chitoge vivía cuando era niña.  
-Espera aquí por favor, iré a llamar a mi padre.- Chitoge le señalo un pequeño sillón en la sala de estar.- Puedes sentarte con toda confianza.-  
Konoe se sentó mirando a todos lados. Le parecía una casa bastante elegante. Por alguna razón se sentía nostálgico al estar ahí.  
Tsugumi también llego a casa y encontró al chico en la sala. Sin duda alguna su presencia la molestaba. Después de todo Chitoge era la novia de Raku.  
-Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te invito la señorita?- Llamo la atención del joven.  
-Lo siento, vine con Chitoge a saludar a Adelt. No creí que te molestaría.- Tsugumi seguía pensando que había visto antes a aquel joven.  
-Si es así, no hay ningún problema- Estaba a punto de retirarse, pero no quería quedarse con la duda.- ¿Te he visto en alguna otra parte?- Konoe sonrió un poco  
\- Al parecer ustedes dos me olvidaron muy rápido… Soy Konoe Kenji. Yo conocí a Chitoge en la escuela. Esto paso justo después de su regreso a América. Tú eres Tsugumi Seishiro. La chica que siempre seguía a Chitoge a todos lados y me conociste en mi primera visita a la casa que ustedes tenían en América. ¿Ahora me recuerdas?-  
Tsugumi pudo recordar. Recordó el día en que Chitoge llego muy emocionada de la escuela jalando a un niño de la mano. Este niño era muy tímido, pero Chitoge logro que se presentara a Tsugumi.  
Ellos tres se hicieron amigos y pasaron todos los días juntos durante dos años, pero tuvieron que separarse. Tsugumi tenía que irse a entrenar para poder proteger a la señorita. Y Chitoge tenía que mudarse con su padre de nuevo para hacer un par de negocios en Canadá. Después de eso no volvieron a saber nada de aquel niño hasta ese momento.  
Tsugumi quedo sorprendida por aquel inesperado encuentro.  
Chitoge llego con Adelt que estaba feliz por la llegada de aquel joven.  
-Konoe, me da gusto verte de nuevo.- Dejaron las formalidades japonesas y se dieron un abrazo.  
\- Señor, también me alegra verlo otra vez. No esperaba encontrarme a su hija en la escuela.-  
-En verdad has crecido mucho. La última vez que nos vimos no eras tan alto.-  
-bueno, tampoco podía evitar crecer. A propósito, mis padres también se encuentran e Japón, tal vez quiera ir a saludarlos en algún momento.-  
-Tal vez vaya a hablar con ellos después. Tengo varios negocios que hacer con ellos. Chitoge y Tsugumi fueron las únicas sorprendidas al oír sobre los negocios de Adelt. Konoe era hijo de un par de empresarios que tenían gran éxito en América en una empresa parecida a la de la madre de Chitoge. Pero eso solo lo sabía Adelt.  
-Con mucho gusto será bien recibido con nosotros.-  
\- Bueno, me gustaría que nos acompañaras a comer.-  
-Por supuesto, me gustaría conversar un poco más con ustedes.-  
Adelt y los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al comedor. Konoe se quería sentar al lado de Chitoge, pero Tsugumi le tomó la delantera forzándolo a sentarse en otra parte.  
Pasaron mucho tiempo conversando sobre Kenji, él les conto como termino siendo transferido a causa de los negocios de sus padres y como él ahora se hacía cargo de varias responsabilidades en dicha empresa.  
El pelirrojo se marchó después de terminar con la charla.  
Al siguiente día Chitoge le mando un mensaje a Raku antes de irse de su casa con el fin de verse lo menos posible. Aun se sentía molesta por lo que escucho.  
"Llegare un poco tarde. Puedes irte sin mí." Raku volvió a sentirse un poco molesto pero se marchó a la escuela sin ella.  
Inevitablemente Tsugumi y Claude comenzaron a notar que Chitoge pasaba más tiempo sola que con Raku. Ya eran dos días seguidos en los que no llegaban juntos a la escuela. Claude se sentía feliz. No quería que su amada señorita estuviera saliendo con alguien de la familia Ichigo, pero Tsugumi no lo veía de igual forma. Se sentía triste por Chitoge ya que ella mostraba estar muy enamorada de Raku.  
La rubia llego a la escuela justo a tiempo. Afortunadamente las clases aún no habían comenzado, pero en cierta forma se sentía mal. No quería hacer diariamente lo mismo. Mandar un mensaje y salir tarde de su casa solo para no verlo. Era una muy mala manera de enfrentar sus problemas.  
-Chitoge- Ella volteo a ver quién la llamaba.- Así que también se te hizo tarde.-  
Kenji también había llegado tarde y vio a Chitoge desde la entrada. Pero él también lo noto… ella estaba triste.  
-Sí, Salí un poco tarde de mi casa y apenas llegue. Deberíamos darnos prisa o no nos dejaran entrar.- Chitoge jalo a Konoe, no le gustaría que por su culpa los dos no alcanzaran a entrar a clase.  
No pensó que al llegar serian el centro de las miradas de sus compañeros. Apenas cruzaron la puerta todos comenzaron a verlos como si ambos fueran novios. Comenzaron los rumores dentro del salón. Chitoge solo fue directamente a su asiento al igual que el pelirrojo.  
Raku volvió a sentir una gran molestia. Últimamente no había podido pasar tiempo con Chitoge. Se sentía un poco distante. Le molestaba que ellos dos estuvieran juntos tanto tiempo.  
En la hora del almuerzo, Chitoge se propuso a salir de nuevo a la terraza.  
Estaba tan cansada de lo mismo. Le dolía mucho ignorarlo, pero era aún más doloroso saber que para él solo era una persona más.  
Chitoge comenzó a sentirse sola. Recordó el momento en el que Konoe llego para hacerla sentir mejor.  
Escucho el sonido de la puerta detrás de ella. Pensó que era Kenji… pero no lo era.  
Raku estaba parado enfrente de ella con una mirada seria. La rubia solo quería salir de ahí para no enfrentarlo.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperabas a alguien más?- Se notaba molesto.  
\- No, solo quería estar sola un momento.- Ella aparto la mirada.  
-Eso es nuevo en ti. Siempre te gusto estar rodeada de la gente. Ahora dime… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Desde hace dos días que no hemos hablado ni hemos pasado un solo momento juntos. Sabes que comenzaran a sospechar si no hacemos algo.- Esas palabras molestaban a Chitoge. ¿Por qué solo le importaba mantener las apariencias de su relación? ¿Por qué no volteaba a mirarla ni un poco?- Chitoge, no importa si estas molesta o algo. Solo hay que arreglarlo y volver a esta mentira para salvar a la ciudad.-  
-¡Cállate!- Raku se sorprendió por la actitud de la rubia.- No quiero seguir con esto. No me gusta tener que fingir estar en una falsa relación contigo.- Chitoge estaba frustrada. Se sentía acorralada y no le quedaba más que decir todo lo que sentía aunque no fuera lo correcto.- No quiero seguir mintiendo… Raku…- Chitoge le volvió a mirar a los ojos. Ella estaba a punto de llorar.- Te odio. Te odie desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. Estuve forzada a empezar una relación contigo y te odie de mil maneras, pero… tienes tus puntos buenos. Después de conocerte mejor me alegre de que mi primer novio aunque fuera falso hayas sido tú.- Raku no podía pronunciar ni una palabra por la sorpresa.- Ahora que ya no quiero seguir con esto, puedo decirlo claramente… Me gustas.- Chitoge ya estaba derramando lágrimas. Sabía que con eso se terminaría todo.- Me gustas, más que eso… Te amo. Me enamore de ti. Tal vez desde que éramos niños, solo que yo no lo recordaba. Aun así al volver a encontrarnos después de muchos años. Me volví a enamorar.-  
-Chitoge… yo…- Raku no sabía que responder. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Él no sabía porque.  
Si tan solo tuviera sus sentimientos claros. Tal vez le habría respondido claramente.  
-Lo siento Chitoge… pero yo no creo sentir lo mismo.- Comenzó a sentir un gran pesar en su corazón.  
-No importa. Ya lo sabía.- Ella limpio sus lágrimas y comenzó a sonreír.- Con esto creo poder superarlo. Después de todo era obvio que jamás voltearías a verme. Volvamos a ser buenos amigos y olvidémonos de esto.-  
Ella lo sabía. No hacía falta seguir mintiéndose a sí misma. Chitoge sería rechazada a pesar de lo que ella deseara. Pero por un momento se sintió optimista. Su declaración al final solo termino siendo el inicio del fin de sus sentimientos por Raku.  
-Vuelve al salón. Me quedare un rato más aquí.-  
Chitoge solo volvió a mirar al lado contrario a él y Raku entro sin decir una palabra.  
Raku bajo las escaleras con pasos lentos. Por alguna razón quería volver y arrepentirse de su decisión. Entonces lo vio.  
Kenji pasó a su lado dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Chitoge.  
-Oye, ¿A dónde vas?-  
-Voy a ver a una amiga mía.-  
-No deberías molestar a las novias de otros.- Raku quería alejarlo de ella.  
-¿Qué? ¿Es tu novia?-  
-Sí. Llevamos dos años juntos.-  
-Por lo que se ustedes no son novios reales.-  
Raku se quedó callado. Pensó que tal vez Chitoge le conto todo.- ¿Quién te lo dijo?-  
-Fue Adelt.- Kenji siguió subiendo.- No te preocupes. No tienes que fingir conmigo, sé que ella está enamorada de ti, pero tú no de ella. Así que no debería molestarte que intente ayudarla.-  
Raku solo se dirigió al salón. Tenía una cara triste. Estaba algo cansado y se sentía la peor persona del mundo. ¿Por qué él estaba triste si él no había sido rechazado? Comenzó a imaginar. Imagino que un día Chitoge lo superaría todo y volvería a sonreír. Entonces por un momento él se sintió mejor al pensar en verla alegre, pero luego volvió su tristeza al imaginarla enamorada de otro hombre. Enamorada de otro y el siendo olvidado.  
Se paró de su asiento y corrió hacia la terraza de nuevo. Llamo la atención de todos, pero él los ignoro. Corrió y subió aquellas escaleras, pero se quedó parado justo en la puerta al ver aquella escena.  
Chitoge estaba llorando. Estaba abrazada a Konoe y estaba llorando por su rechazo.  
No paso de la puerta. Solo se quedó viendo aquella escena. La había lastimado. No podía llegar y simplemente decir algo como "Oye, me di cuenta de que si me gustas".  
Dio media vuelta y se largó del lugar. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chitoge no asistió a clases el siguiente día.  
Raku quería disculparse e intentar arreglar las cosas con ella. Fue a su casa después de la escuela. Era viernes. No quería tener que esperar hasta el lunes para disculparse con ella.  
Claude estaba en la puerta y lo miro con ojos asesinos mientras entraba. Tsugumi salió a recibirlo.  
-¿Qué quieres aquí Raku Ichigo?- Tsugumi se veía molesta. Ella creía que el reciente comportamiento de Chitoge se debía a él.  
-Perdón por las molestias. ¿Puedo ver a Chitoge?-  
-¿No te lo dijo? La señorita no está aquí. Ella fue a un pequeño viaje de dos días a las aguas termales con el joven Kenji.-  
Raku se sintió algo decaído. El pelirrojo ya le llevaba ventaja.  
-Entonces… supongo que la veré el lunes, nos vemos luego Tsugumi. Solo venía a hablar un rato con Chitoge.- La joven sicario lo vio partir triste. Tsugumi se sentía un poco mal por ambos, Chitoge estaba muy enamorada. Pero recientemente no han estado juntos y su relación se notaba más distante. 

Al mismo tiempo Chitoge estaba descansando en una habitación de hotel muy grande. Habían reservado una habitación con dos cuartos separados, una pequeña sala y cocina. Se encontraba en un hotel cercano a las aguas termales que menciono Tsugumi. Konoe la había invitado ya que el hotel pertenecía a su familia. Quería alejarse un poco de su hogar y sobre todo de Raku. Tenía que terminar por destruir sus sentimientos por él.  
Decidió que lo mejor era relajarse un poco. No quería arruinar ese pequeño viaje. Konoe había sido muy amable en invitarla al verla decaída. "Tal vez debas alejarte un poco de todo esto y aclarar tu mente, ya hiciste lo más difícil" fueron las palabras que uso Kenji para convencerla. Sin duda alguna ellos dos eran más cercanos ahora, después de ser consolada por el pelirrojo ella le conto absolutamente todo de su relación con Raku.  
Se sintió bien cuando se desahogó con su amigo.  
Chitoge salió de su habitación y pudo ver al pelirrojo dormido en el sillón. Esa escena le recordó a su infancia y al pequeño Kenji dormido en la cama de Chitoge después de un largo día de juego. "Quien diría que volverías a salvarme" fue lo que pensó. Ella siempre pensó que el la salvo de la soledad en su infancia. Todos sus compañeros la ignoraban en aquella escuela por temor a su familia. Ella siempre estaba sola, se sentía inferior a los demás, pensó que tal vez siempre debería estar sola.  
Entonces un buen día conoció a un pequeño niño que la salvo de aquella soledad. Lo encontró jugando detrás de los salones de su escuela. El la vio sola y llamo su atención. Aquel niño se acercó:  
-Hola, mi nombre es Kenji. ¿Y el tuyo?-  
-Ch-Chitoge…- Ella estaba nerviosa.  
-Es un lindo nombre, pero ¿Por qué estás tan sola? Deberías ir a jugar con tus amigos.-  
-Es que… no tengo amigos. Ellos me tienen miedo.-  
-¿Miedo? Eso es algo cruel ¿Por qué te tendrían miedo?-  
-Mi familia pertenece a una gran pandilla de mafiosos.-  
-¿y que tiene?- La pequeña Chitoge volteo a ver a aquel niño que estaba sonriendo.  
-¿No le temes a los hombres que llevan armas a todos lados?-  
-¿Tu no llevas un arma, o si? Si no es así entonces no hay razón para que yo te tenga miedo.-  
Chitoge lo miro impresionada. Era la primera persona normal que no le temía a su familia.  
-Oye, dices que no tienes amigos ¿verdad?-  
-N-no, no tengo ninguno.-  
-¿Qué te parece si somos amigos?- Chitoge comenzó a sonreír  
-Si.-  
Después de eso ambos pasaron mucho tiempo juntos hasta el día en que tuvieron que separarse.  
Chitoge se acercó a Konoe y logro despertarlo.  
-Si tienes sueño deberías irte a tu habitación. No creo que sea muy cómodo estar recostado en un sillón.-  
-No, aún es muy temprano, en la noche no tendré sueño si duermo más.-  
-Entonces levántate porque si te duermes no volveré a despertarte.- Chitoge le saco la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña.  
El pelirrojo la miraba asombrado. Se levantó del sillón y decidió ir tomar un baño en las aguas termales.-Chitoge, ¿vienes?-  
-Claro.-  
Konoe se sentía feliz al poder estar más tiempo con Chitoge. Cuando eran niños él estaba enamorado de ella. La miraba a diario y la veía tan sola que un día decidió acercarse a saludarla. No sabía que después de eso se volverían amigos. Después de separarse el no volvió a enamorarse de alguien más, su reencuentro con Chitoge lo sorprendió mucho. Pero no es posible que este enamorado de ella de nuevo.  
Kenji estaba dentro de las aguas termales. Estaba pensando en la falsa relación de Chitoge. "se está lastimando a sí misma" ella era muy importante para él. Fue una de sus mejores amigas, la persona de la que estaba enamorado antes o tal vez es la misma que ama ahora. Se sentía feliz con solo recordar su sonrisa, pero ella estaba enamorada de Raku y eso no cambiaría o al menos no en un buen tiempo.  
Cuando regreso a la habitación Chitoge estaba hablando con Tsugumi con su celular así que decidió pasar de largo sin que se diera cuenta hasta su cuarto. Al parecer al sicario no le parecía correcto que ella estuviera sola con el joven pelirrojo, pero era aún peor ante los ojos de Tsugumi por el hecho de que Raku era el novio de la señorita.  
Chitoge creyó correcto contarle todo.  
-Tsugumi. ¿En dónde estás?-  
-¿Qué? E-estoy en… en la cocina de la mansión.- Tsugumi no sabía mentirle a Chitoge. La rubia ya sospechaba que su amiga estaba más cerca de lo esperado.  
\- Estas aquí, ¿verdad?-  
-Perdón señorita. Yo en verdad intente no preocuparme pero Raku Ichigo fue a buscarla. El al parecer no sabía del viaje y comencé a preocuparme. Después de eso me dirigí hacia acá.-  
-De verdad no tienes remedio… pero me gustaría verte, quiero hablar contigo.-  
-Bien, estaré ahí en un par de minutos.- Así termino la llamada.  
Tsugumi llego a la habitación de Chitoge más rápido de lo esperado.  
Chitoge se encerró con ella en su cuarto. La hizo jurar no contarle a Claude ni a nadie más sobre lo que le iba a contar. Tsugumi lo juro sin poner excusas. Entonces Chitoge se derrumbó y le conto absolutamente todo. La mentira de su relación, su repentino enamoramiento y su reciente rechazo. Para ese punto Chitoge ya se veía decaída de nuevo. Le pidió disculpas a su amiga por haberle ocultado todo.  
Tsugumi sintió que debía ayudar a Chitoge. No le gustaba verla triste, también estaba confundida. Ella creía que Raku estaba enamorado de la señorita, pero después de oír la historia de Chitoge comenzó a odiarlo un poco. Comenzó a comprender porque esa relación se sentía extraña. Los dos por mas juntos que estuviesen jamás se veían completamente felices.  
-Señorita, no importa si Raku la rechazo. Usted podrá superarlo. Le agradezco la confianza que me tuvo al contarme esto y por favor perdóneme por pensar mal sobre usted y el joven Kenji.-  
Chitoge vio a su amiga con mucho cariño.- Gracias Tsugumi, sabía que debía contártelo a ti. Después de todo, esta falsa historia de amor está por terminar y creo que será lo mejor. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas escuchado.-  
Tsugumi se sentía al por Chitoge. Creyó que _lo mejor habría sido que nunca hubiera conocido a Raku Ichigo.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chitoge regreso de sus pequeñas vacaciones con Tsugumi el domingo por la tarde. Konoe, personalmente la dejo en la puerta de su casa.  
Tanto Claude como los demás subordinados de la señorita creyeron que era su nuevo novio. Claude conocía a Kenji por lo que si aprobaba esa relación, pero Chitoge rápidamente le aclaro que aún seguía con Raku. "por ahora" pensó para sus adentros. Ya faltaba poco tiempo para que su mentira terminara.  
Deseaba que terminara lo más rápido posible para no tener que seguir deprimida.  
El lunes se levantó con muchas ganas de ir a la escuela para poder estar con sus amigos. Tsugumi le dijo que la acompañaría a todos lados si era necesario para no estar ni un momento a solas con Raku. Al principio Chitoge se negó, pero después de escuchar por varias horas las razones de su amiga termino aceptando.  
Chitoge y Tsugumi llegaron juntas a la escuela y en la entrada se encontraron a un Raku impaciente que sonrió al ver a Chitoge. La rubia solo dijo "buenos días" e intento no mirarlo demasiado.  
-Chitoge, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-  
-Raku Ichigo, la clase está por comenzar. No permitiré que la señorita llegue tarde.- Tsugumi no dejo contestar a Chitoge.  
-Ella tiene razón, será mejor que nos apuremos o nos dejaran fuera.-Ambas siguieron con su camino y Raku fue detrás de ellas.  
Raku estaba decidido a arreglar las cosas con Chitoge. Tenía que actuar rápido así que en el almuerzo planeaba invitarla a la terraza para hablar a solas, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea. Chitoge se quedó todo el almuerzo platicando con Kenji y con Tsugumi sin prestarle atención a Raku.  
Finalmente en la hora de la salida recogió rápidamente sus cosas y alcanzo a Chitoge que estaba esperando a Tsugumi en la entrada.  
Tomo a Chitoge de la mano y corrió a un pequeño parque para hablar con ella.  
-¿Raku? ¿Qué te pasa? No deberías jalar a alguien tan violentamente y sin su permiso.-  
-Perdón, pero quería hablar contigo. Perdóname. La verdad es que fui un verdadero idiota al rechazarte así. Quiero arreglar las cosas.- Chitoge pensó que el solo se sentía culpable.  
-No te preocupes. Yo misma te lo dije, solo necesitaba que me rechazaras para ponerle fin a este tonto enamoramiento. No tienes de que disculparte.-  
-No me refiero a eso… yo en verdad me gustaría que siguieras enamorada de mi… es que… ¿Cómo decirlo?-  
-Raku, esto no es bueno para ambos. Estamos en una relación falsa que está por terminar, no te sientas culpable. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. Perdón si te ignore un poco pero con esto no cambiara nuestra amistad. Desde ahora volveré a ser como antes de este repentino flechazo.-

Raku no se sabía explicar y mucho menos podía hacer que Chitoge saliera de su idea equivocada.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Tsugumi ya los había alcanzado y miro a Raku con ojos asesinos. Detrás de Tsugumi venia Konoe. Al parecer el pelirrojo se había preocupado al verlos salir corriendo con mucha prisa.  
-Perdón Raku, ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.-  
-Si.-  
El joven Ichigo se comenzó a sentir cada vez más alejado de Chitoge. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado, pero solo para él. Chitoge comenzaba a avanzar fuera de su alcance y si ella nunca volteaba hacia atrás a verlo, jamás podría alcanzarla. Es increíble como perdía a Chitoge poco a poco y todo por no aclarar a tiempo sus sentimientos. Aun así el creía tener oportunidad con ella. Después de todo Chitoge aún estaba enamorada de él, eso estaba claro. Tenía que hacerlo sin que Tsugumi o Konoe los interrumpieran. Planeaba confesarse.  
Konoe acompaño a Chitoge a su casa. El visitaba muy frecuentemente a Adelt así que a Chitoge no le molestaba que la acompañara. Ella lo veía como un gran amigo sin saber que el término cayendo enamorado de ella.  
-Oye Chitoge… dime ¿El aun te gusta?-  
-¿Quién? ¿Raku?-  
-Si.- Konoe aparto la mirada mientras caminaban.  
-P-pues yo diría que sí, pero no es como si no lo fuera a superar. Comencé a hacerme a la idea de que él no me quería desde varios días antes de mi confesión -  
-Pero ¿lo amas?-  
-La verdad ya no estoy segura de eso.- Esas palabras parecían más para convencerse a sí misma.  
Llegaron a la mansión y Konoe estuvo buen tiempo en el despacho de Adelt conversando sobre negocios.  
Chitoge fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y se recostó boca abajo pensando en la calidez de las manos de Raku cuando salieron corriendo. Chitoge miro sus manos "¿Aun lo amo?" miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente y justo cuando su corazón respondería con emoción un "Si" recordó su rechazo y aquella conversación que jamás debió escuchar.  
-Creo que ahora solo quiero olvidarlo...- Dijo esas palabras casi como un susurro. No podía seguir aferrada a una mentira.  
-Chitoge.-  
Konoe se estaba asomando por su puerta.  
-Perdón, ¿me necesitabas para algo?-  
-¿Estas bien?- Chitoge noto que sus ojos estaban llorosos.  
-Sí, solo tenía un poco de sueño.-  
-En verdad no sabes mentir, ¿Puedo pasar?-  
-Claro.-  
Konoe se sentó en un pequeño sillón que había en la habitación. Tras varios días de ir a casa de Chitoge ya había tomado la costumbre de ir un rato a platicar con ella.  
Kenji le contó a Chitoge que lo dejarían quedarse un poco más en Japón.  
Chitoge se alegró pero a la vez su sonrisa parecía falsa. Konoe se acercó a ella y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama.  
-No puedes olvidarlo… ¿verdad?- Chitoge oculto su rostro  
-Sé que me veo patética al estar aferrada a Raku… pero en verdad lo amo. No puedo olvidarlo de un día para otro, pero tampoco puedo estar enamorada de el para siempre. Me gustaría haberme enamorado de otra persona-  
-Entonces ¿por qué no te enamoras de alguien más?-  
-No es tan fácil.-  
-Lo es, si es encuentras a alguien que te amé tanto como para que te enamore cada día.- La rubia volteo a verlo.  
-Me gustaría encontrar a alguien así.-  
-Puede que ya lo hayas encontrado y simplemente aun no lo notes.- Se acercó más a ella y Chitoge se sonrojo al sentir su cercanía.- ¿Por qué no me miras a mí?-  
Chitoge y Konoe estaban muy cerca. Kenji estaba frente a ella y se estaba acercando cada vez más.  
-¿q-que q-quieres decir?-  
-Me gustas.- Konoe estaba rojo pero aun así no intento ocultar su vergüenza.- Olvídalo a él y por un momento piensa solo en mi.- El pelirrojo fue disminuyendo distancia y Chitoge estaba nerviosa. Konoe termino por robarle un beso al cortar la pequeña distancia entre sus labios. Por un momento el deseo de Kenji se hizo realidad. Lo único en la mente de Chitoge fue la persona frente a ella.  
El beso pareció durar una eternidad para ellos. Ambos estaban sonrojados.  
-Chitoge… en verdad me gustas.-  
-Konoe…yo… no se.- Chitoge aparto la mirada.  
-Perdón si te presione con lo del beso. No me importa si me toma tiempo conseguir que al fin me mires a mí y solo a mí. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo. Solo dame una oportunidad.-  
-¿M-me dejas pensarlo?-  
-Sí, pero por favor toma en cuenta lo que dije. Tengo que irme ahora pero… por favor quiero que lo pienses bien.- Konoe tomo las manos de Chitoge lo cual hizo que volvieran a mirarse a los ojos.- Yo no te lastimare. Esperare lo que sea necesario por tu respuesta.-  
El pelirrojo se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Chitoge para luego marcharse.  
Chitoge estaba completamente roja y su corazón latía muy rápido. Si antes estaba confundida con sus sentimientos. Ahora estaba peor. Aquel beso para ella se sintió tan cálido que dejo de pensar en su reciente rechazo.  
Nunca pensó que su amigo estaba enamorado de ella. Él era muy amigable con ella y era bastante atractivo. Cualquiera ya se habría enamorado de él, pero eran ciertas las palabras del pelirrojo "Jamás había volteado a verlo ni un poco". En su mente siempre estaba Raku que jamás noto a su amigo.  
Ese beso fue lo ocasiono que por primera vez volteara a verlo, pero no como su amigo, si no como un joven de su edad. Extrañamente comenzó a pensar más en Kenji después de aquel beso.  
Durante la noche, la única persona que ocupaba su mente era Konoe. Fue como si Raku estuviera en segundo lugar. Pero aun así El joven Ichigo seguía ocupando un lugar importante en su corazón.  
Ese día Chitoge estaba cansada. Todo paso tan rápido… Raku tomándola de la mano mientras corrían, ellos solos en el parque, Konoe caminando con ella, el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente en aquel cuarto… y al final de todo ese beso… su primer beso.


	6. Chapter 6

Al siguiente día Chitoge llego a la escuela muy temprano con Tsugumi. No pudo dormir lo suficiente por seguir pensando en lo ocurrido. Aun así ya no se sentía triste, estaba confundida con sus sentimientos, pero con respecto a Raku ya había decidido olvidarlo e intentar volver a ser amigos. Ahora solo le preocupaba Konoe. ¿Qué era lo que ella sentía por él? ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleró con aquel beso? Su mente era ocupada por el pelirrojo. Entro a su salón y se sentó sin prestar atención a nada. Se recostó en su escritorio para perderse en un mar de pensamientos.  
Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando llego Raku.  
Chitoge no se molestó ni en saludarlo cuando noto su presencia "Dijiste que su relación seria normal" ella misma se lo recordó para darse ánimos y saludarle.  
-B-buen día querido.- Chitoge se sintió un poco nerviosa.  
-Buenos días cariño.- Esto de actuar como pareja la estaba haciendo sentir mal.  
De repente se abrió la puerta del salón y entro Konoe. Chitoge no pudo evitar voltear a verlo sonrojada.  
-Buenos días Chitoge.- Kenji sonreía aunque se notaba que estaba nervioso.  
-B-bueno días Konoe.- Chitoge estaba roja extrañamente lo primero que le llamo la atención de su amigo en ese momento fueron sus labios. Al recordar lo que ocurrió el día anterior aparto su mirada y se puso aún más roja. El chico frente a ella robo su primer beso y se le había confesado. Estaba pensando bastante sobre el tema  
Raku la miraba con mucha atención. No se comportaba como usualmente lo hacía, estaba roja y se notaba bastante nerviosa al igual que Konoe.  
Konoe se dirigió a su lugar. Raku lo miraba con odio en sus ojos.  
Las clases pasaron normalmente, pero Chitoge casi no tomo apuntes por estar pensando en que le contestaría al pelirrojo.  
Durante el almuerzo fue a aquella terraza de nuevo. Esperando estar sola cruzo aquella puerta, pero Konoe ya estaba ahí. Estaba observando hacia el patio. Se veía nervioso y Chitoge pensó que no debía estar ahí, pero…  
-Es de mala educación ignorar a alguien que se te ha confesado.- El pelirrojo noto que ella estaba a punto de irse. Chitoge no dio ni un paso más y volteo a ver al pelirrojo.  
-Perdón, no quería hacerlo solo que no sabía cómo hablarte.-  
-Puedes ser tu misma como siempre, además no importa si a causa de mis sentimientos termino siendo lastimado. Yo seguiría siendo tu amigo.- Sus palabras la hacían sentir especial. Ella tenía a alguien que pensaba de la misma manera que ella cuando pensaba en Raku.  
-Jamás te lastimaría. ¿Cómo podría? Tú has sido tan amigable y me has hecho sentir feliz, pero estoy dudando sobre lo que siento.-  
-Entonces esperare a que yo pueda entrar en tu corazón. Incluso si tú y yo no estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos, si mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos… te seguiría esperando.-  
-Konoe…- Chitoge estaba ruborizada y su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente.  
-Me gustas… ya sé que ya lo había dicho antes, pero ahora que lo he podido decir no quiero parar de decirlo.- Él estaba igual de rojo que Chitoge, pero estaba decidido a hacer que olvidara a Raku.-Chitoge… sé que esto es algo repentino, pero… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana después de la escuela? Quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo, y si esto te ayuda a aclarar tu mente yo sería muy feliz.-  
Chitoge quería corresponderle, pero no quería hacerlo si Raku aún seguía en su mente. Aun así ella en verdad quería ir.-De acuerdo.-  
Konoe quedo en ir a recogerla a su casa. Sonaron las campanas del fin del almuerzo y regresaron rápido a su salón.  
Al igual que las veces anteriores esto comenzó nuevos rumores sobre Chitoge y Kenji. Raku estaba siendo molestado por Shuu.  
-Mira Raku, Kirisaki se ve muy feliz al lado del chico nuevo. ¿Este es el fin de la famosa pareja?-  
-Cállate, no me interesa con quien se relacione esa Gorila.- Volvió a su actitud orgullosa al verlos juntos.  
-¿Estás seguro? Ella es muy linda, estoy casi seguro de que ese pelirrojo busca algo más que una amistad con ella.- Maiko seguía con sus bromas para molestar a Raku, pero nunca espero verlo tan molesto.  
-¿Linda? ¿Acaso estas ciego?, ¿cómo un gorila puede ser lindo?-  
Raku debía haberse callado e ignorar a Shuu. Chitoge estaba justo al lado de él y pudo oír aquella última frase.  
-Vaya, así que un gorila no puede ser lindo…- Chitoge no mostro emoción alguna.  
-No, Chitoge… no me refería a eso… yo…-  
-No importa… brote de frijol idiota.- Dio media vuelta para irse a su asiento.  
-Ahora si te metiste en problemas Raku, no sabes entender a las mujeres como yo.- Shuu siguió con sus bromas, pero ahora pudo ver que su amigo en verdad estaba en problemas.- Arregla las cosas lo antes posible si no quieres dejar de ser Romeo.-  
-Todo es tu culpa idiota. Ya deja de bromear.- Shuu le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de regresar a su lugar.  
En la hora de la salida Raku espero a Chitoge en la entrada.  
-¡Chitoge!- La rubia volteo de inmediato, al ver que era Raku puso una expresión seria.  
-¿Necesitas algo?-  
-Veras… yo quería… ya sabes… disculparme por lo que dije hace un rato. Shuu solo estaba bromeando y no lo decía en serio…-  
-No importa… siempre me dices así ¿Por qué debería importarme?- Chitoge estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos, pero se sentía aliviada al saber que Raku quería disculparse.  
-Solo no quiero que lo mal intérpretes. La verdad… si pienso que eres linda.-Raku estaba un poco sonrojado, pero no tanto como Chitoge que se sintió feliz solo con escucharlo.  
-G-gracias…-  
-Oye… yo quería saber, más bien si te gustaría ir mañana conmigo… ya sabes a una cita.- Raku estaba intentando arreglar las cosas lo más rápido posible.  
-¿Una cita?- La rubia no entendía porque Raku la invitaba tan repentinamente.  
-Si… bueno… se supone que somos amantes así que no estaría mal tener una de vez en cuando.-  
-Claro, me gus…- Chitoge recordó que ya había hecho planes con Konoe. Ella en verdad quería ir con Raku, pero su mente le recordó que debía olvidarlo.  
"¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?"  
-Entonces… ¿Es un sí?-  
-Perdón, no puedo. Ya tengo planes para mañana.-  
-Oh… ya veo, ¿Con quién?... ¿Tienes planes con alguien?-  
-S-si- Chitoge para un momento para luego agregar. Mañana iré a una cita con Konoe.  
Raku quedo perplejo ante aquellas palabras "¿Una cita?" estaba siendo olvidado demasiado rápido.  
-No puedes ir.- A Chitoge le pareció que Raku actuaba raro.  
\- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-  
-porque…- Pensó rápidamente una excusa.- Porque tenemos que aparentar que somos una pareja, ¿Qué aras si te ve alguien de mi familia?-  
\- No tiene nada de malo que salga un rato con algún amigo ¿O sí?-  
-Pero… pueden malinterpretarlo.-  
-Entonces que lo hagan, después de todo… esto está a punto de acabar.- Chitoge dejo de mirarlo.  
Raku no supo que responder a aquellas palabras, era cierto, estaba a punto de terminar toda esa farsa.- Haz lo que quieras.- Era la segunda vez que Chitoge le escuchaba decir esas palabras.  
Raku sintió un gran pesar en su corazón. Konoe había hecho un gran avance con Chitoge y el simplemente estaba siendo superado. Raku se marchó dejando atrás a Chitoge.  
En ese mismo momento Raku se estaba arrepintiendo por haberla rechazado, pero también sentía de cierta forma que debía dejarla ir con aquel chico. Cada vez que ella estaba con Kenji la veía feliz. El no haría nada inadecuado que la hiciese borrar esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro.

Chitoge se sentía mal de nuevo. Por poco y aceptaba tener una cita con Raku cuando se había decidido a olvidarlo.  
Ambos parecían estar más lejos el uno del otro. En tan solo un par de días su relación se había fracturado y alguien más estaba ganando el corazón de Chitoge.


	7. Chapter 7

Al siguiente día después de la escuela. Chitoge llego a arreglarse a su casa. Tsugumi la ayudo a escoger un buen atuendo para su cita.  
La joven sicario se sentía feliz. Chitoge estaba tratando de superar su amor fallido y seguir con su vida. Ella sin duda ayudaría a su amiga en lo que decidiera.  
Konoe pasó a recogerla puntualmente, se notaba que estaba emocionado y nervioso.  
Ambos salieron de la casa viéndose como una verdadera pareja. Claude los vio a lo lejos y se hizo a la idea de que su relación con el hijo de los Yakuza estaba terminando.  
-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-  
-No sería divertido si te revelo a donde iremos ¿o sí?-  
-Pero… quiero saber.- Chitoge solía actuar como niña pequeña cuando tenía curiosidad.  
-Vamos, cuando lleguemos podrás verlo.-  
-Está bien- Chitoge estaba mirando a su amigo. Siempre que estaba con el dejaba de sentirse sola, dejaba de pensar en Raku. "Tal vez esto no sea tan malo."  
Subieron a un autobús que los llevo a un zoológico.  
Chitoge miraba por la ventana emocionada. A ella le encantaban los animales desde que era pequeña. Siempre quiso ir al zoológico con alguien que no fuera Claude. Konoe miraba contento a Chitoge que no podía aguantar por entrar a ver a los animales.  
-Parece que no me equivoque al traerte.-  
-Es increíble.- Bajaron de aquel autobús y la rubia no paro de mirar los alrededores. Le encantaba conocer lugares nuevos. Era una persona muy curiosa.  
El zoológico era muy grande. La puerta era una enorme reja de metal y estaba lleno de muchas personas, mayormente niños, entre todos ellos se encontraba esta joven pareja donde la chica era la única que parecía una niña pequeña.  
-Ven Konoe vamos a ver a los leones.- Chitoge sin pensarlo dos veces tomo de la mano al pelirrojo y lo jalo con ella.  
Kenji estaba completamente rojo, pero esto obviamente Chitoge no lo notaba. Él estaba feliz de poder hacerla sonreír aunque sea un poco.  
Chitoge lo jalo todo el día a ver los animales, comprar helado, ver las atracciones y comprar recuerdos. Ella estuvo feliz durante todo este tiempo y Konoe no se cansaba de mirarla y seguirla. Todo esto paso sin que ellos se soltaran de las manos. Chitoge no se había puesto nerviosa, incluso olvido por un momento lo de su beso por tanta emoción.  
-Vaya ¿No se supone que el que dirige la cita es el chico?- Konoe estaba muy cansado de correr con Chitoge, pero le recordó a los tiempos en que pasó su infancia con ella.  
-Perdón, es que era tan divertido que no pude parar.- Chitoge por primera vez desde que llegaron noto que había tomado la mano del pelirrojo todo el día. Se pudo tan roja que no podía ocultarlo.  
Soltó su mano rápidamente.- Perdón, estaba muy feliz.-  
Konoe solo la miro con una gran sonrisa en su cara y se comenzó a reír. Era la primera vez que la veía tan nerviosa y sonrojada a causa de el.- No puedo creerlo. Tu cara está muy roja, ¿Cómo es que estas más roja con tomar la mano de alguien que al besarme?-  
-Chitoge se puso aun peor al recordar aquel beso, y Konoe se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
Ambos apartaron sus miradas nerviosas.  
-Oye… ¿ya deberíamos regresar?-  
-No… me gustaría pasar un rato más contigo.-  
-Entonces… ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar antes de irnos? Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.  
Konoe la llevo a un gran parque cerca de ahí. Era verdaderamente hermoso, estaba lleno de flores y grandes árboles de cerezo. Chitoge estaba maravillada por la belleza de aquel lugar.  
-Este parque es muy grande ¿no? Toda la gente de aquí lo cuida para mantener su belleza. Quería mostrártelo. Vine una vez aquí con mis padres, pero eso fue antes de conocerte. Y por eso…- Konoe volteo hacia Chitoge para tenerla de frente.- Quiero que me des tu respuesta aquí.-  
-¿Q-Que?- Sintió su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero en cierta forma sabía qué hacer. Él había sido muy amable con ella, le mostro sus sentimientos aun sabiendo que estaba enamorada de Raku. Quería decírselo. Estaba muy agradecida con aquel chico. Comenzó a sentir grandes cosas por el desde que se volvieron a encontrar y después de tanto tiempo por fin lo miro como a alguien del sexo opuesto. Era agradable, era atractivo y siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla.  
-Chitoge… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-  
-S-si.- Alzo la vista hacia el.- No sé si esta sea la decisión correcta, pero creo que en serio quiero salir contigo e intentar olvidar a Raku. Siempre que estoy contigo dejo de pensar en él, así que… Si.-  
Konoe se sintió verdaderamente feliz. La abrazo y deseo que el tiempo se detuviera para estar con ella.  
Ambos permanecieron así un rato y Chitoge se sentía feliz. Era un abrazo muy cálido para ella se sentía especial.  
Después de un rato ambos se separaron y regresaron a casa tomados de la mano. Konoe la dejo directamente en la puerta. Sabían que Chitoge aún tenía que aparentar estar en esa falsa relación, así que se despidieron como si aún fueran amigos.  
Chitoge entro a su casa muy feliz y le conto absolutamente todo a Tsugumi.  
-Me alegro por usted señorita. El joven Kenji es una buena persona.- Tsugumi se sintió aliviada al ver que su amiga estaba contenta con lo que paso, pero se sentía mal por Raku. Él se veía realmente triste desde que rechazo a Chitoge.-  
-¿Qué pasa Tsgumi? Te ves preocupada.-  
-No es nada. Solo estaba pensando en… cosas de la escuela…-  
-¿Estas segura? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. ¿Qué te preocupa?- Pensó en decirle sobre Raku, pero decirle eso ahora sería el peor error que podría cometer. Ella estaba feliz y no haría nada para arruinar esa felicidad.  
-No es nada… solo pensaba en que el señor Claude volverá a espiarla cuando se entere de Konoe.- Chitoge no era el tipo de persona que nota las mentiras de Tsugumi, pero la sicario se sentía un poco mal por mentirle.  
-No te preocupes por eso. No es ningún problema para mí. Además Kenji y Claude se llevan bien.-

En otra parte Raku estaba verdaderamente molesto. Ryuu se había preocupado por él y le había preguntado decenas de veces que le ocurría, pero el simplemente se apartaba diciendo "no me pasa nada"  
Se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto sin decir nada del porqué de su comportamiento.  
Planeo miles de estrategias para volver a invitarla a una cita. Incluso si tenía planes haría hasta lo imposible por que le dijera que sí.  
Esa misma noche Raku tuvo una pesadilla. Una en donde Chitoge no lo reconocía, su falsa relación terminaba y ella se iba feliz a los brazos de Konoe.  
_Nada tan cercano a la realidad._

A la mañana siguiente Raku mando un mensaje de texto a Chitoge. Ella le contestaba muy rápido los mensajes.  
"Iré a recogerte a tu casa. Están sospechando sobre lo nuestro."  
"No… será mejor que te adelantes. Tengo otras cosas que hacer."  
"No importa. Te espero"  
"Tsugumi me acompañara así que no hay problema. Nos vemos en la escuela."  
"Espera. Tenemos que seguir actuando hasta que esto acabe. Así que al menos hay que estar de vez en cuando juntos."  
"Me tengo que ir. Adelántate. Nos vemos en la escuela, ya me voy."  
Raku se sintió abandonado.  
Chitoge sintió que Raku estaba actuando muy raro. Usualmente él no quería pasar tanto tiempo con ella. Cuando salían no mostraba estar contento de estar cerca de ella. Dejo de pensar en eso y comenzó alistarse para la escuela.  
-Señorita. La buscan.- Chitoge vio a Tsugumi asomada en la puerta.  
-¿Quién?-  
-Usted solo vaya a la puerta cuando esté lista para irse.-  
Chitoge acomodo sus cosas rápido y bajo a la entrada lo más rápido posible. Por un momento pensó que Raku si había ido a recogerla.  
-Chitoge. ¿Nos vamos?- El pelirrojo estaba frente a la puerta y ella lo miro feliz. Aunque una parte de ella sintió decepción. Aun así estaba contenta de que fuera él y no Raku.  
-Vamos.-  
Tsugumi los vio marcharse, pero luego de unos minutos vio algo que la hizo sudar frio. Era Raku. Estaba frente a la puerta esperando a que saliera Chitoge.  
La sicario se acercó a la puerta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-Vine a recoger a mi cariñito.- Tsugumi se notaba molesta. Ella no quería que aquel chico volviera a hacer que la señorita entristeciera.  
-Ella no está aquí. Se acaba de marchar con el joven Kenji.-  
-¿Qué? Ella me dijo que se iría contigo.-  
-Ese era el plan, pero Konoe paso a recogerla. No es algo que te deba sorprender. Después de todo ellos comenzaron a salir.- Raku no quería creer esas últimas palabras. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo dejando a Tsugumi en la puerta para alcanzarlos.  
Pero él no estaba preparado para que su pesadilla se hiciese realidad. Chitoge y Konoe estaban un poco más adelante que él. Iban caminando tomados de las manos. Se veían felices. Ya no había nada que el pudiera hacer para recuperarla. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chitoge había pasado todo el día con Konoe y comenzaron rumores de que estaba engañando a Raku. Todos se acercaban a preguntarle al falso novio y él estaba demasiado molesto para contestar. Paso todo el día siendo lo mismo: Chitoge junto con su novio secreto y Raku siendo acosado para contestar preguntas acerca de su falsa relación.

No pudo acercarse ni una vez a la rubia para aclarar las cosas.

Era de mañana. Chitoge volvió a despertar siendo la misma de antes. Esperaba con ansias ir a la escuela. Era su primera relación (real) amorosa. Estaba muy feliz, ni siquiera Marika podría arruinar su felicidad.  
Konoe pasó por ella de nuevo puntualmente. Caminaron hacia la escuela como el día anterior, pero esta vez Chitoge se sentía más feliz.  
Raku se levantó sin ninguna gana y su mal humor se notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Ryuu y los muchachos comenzaron a sospechar que algo había pasado con Chitoge. Raku no se pondría tan mal a menos que se tratara de ella.  
Raku camino a la escuela sintiéndose vacío. Esto aumento cuando desde la entrada vio llegar a Chitoge con su nuevo novio. "Se ve feliz" sonrió con melancolía.

_Perdón… no puedo desearte que seas feliz si no es conmigo_

Raku se apresuró a llegar al salón para no tener que decirle "Buenos días" a la pareja. Se sintió fuera de lugar al llegar y volver a ser el centro de las miradas de nuevo. Marika se le había acercado más desde que escucho que Chitoge pasaba más tiempo con Konoe. Aun así Raku ignoraba a toda persona que se le acercaba. Incluso llego a ignorar a Onodera cuando estaba preocupada por él.  
Raku fue a la pequeña granja de la escuela a realizar sus labores. Chitoge estaba ahí. Él había olvidado que antes ambos cuidaban a los animales juntos.  
-Raku, ven ya acabe de alimentar a la mitad de los animales.- Chitoge había decidido volverse su amiga. Quería conservar esa amistad, después de todo seguía guardando un sentimiento especial por él ya que fue su primer amor. Era verdad que aún no lo había olvidado por completo, pero decidió avanzar.  
-Solo venía a ver a los animales un momento…- Se sentía incómodo al estar con ella.  
-¿Te pasa algo? Te ves apagado.- Chitoge seguía pensando que Raku no tenía sentimientos por ella.  
-No es nada…-  
-¿Estás seguro?- Se acercó a él y comenzó a sonreír.- No está bien mentirle a tus amigos y lo sabes.- Esto último lo dijo en tono de broma, pero eso no evito que Raku se sonrojara un poco.  
-Estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.- Fingió felicidad y le ayudo a Chitoge a terminar con los animales.  
-Deberías irte a casa… tu novio debe estar esperándote.- Chitoge volteo a verlo con sorpresa en su rostro. _¿Ella le había contado de Konoe? _Estaba segura de que ella no le había dicho sobre su nueva relación.  
-¿Q-quien te lo dijo?- Raku se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, pero aun así el no planeaba delatar a Tsugumi. No quería causarle problemas.  
-No me dijo nadie… yo solo me di cuenta.-  
-Ya veo… ¿estas molesto?- Chitoge pensó que eso tal vez era la causa de su mal humor. El siempre quiso mantener una relación falsa para mantener la paz. Tal vez se había molestado porque eso causaría sospechas.  
-¿Quieres que te responda?-  
-Si… ¿Te molesta?-  
Raku dudo un momento, la vio a los ojos y le contesto con sinceridad.- Si, me molesta mucho.-  
-Perdón… sabía que esto causaría sospechas. No te preocupes, intentare ser más discreta.-

Raku se sentía frustrado de nuevo. Nunca le podía hacer entender a Chitoge que estaba arrepentido por rechazarla. Incluso ahora ella creía que su molestia era porque le traería problemas con sus familias.  
-Tu no lo entiendes Chitoge… esto no se trata sobre la guerra.-  
-¿Qué? Entonces… ¿qué te puso de mal humor?-  
-Pues… veras…tu a mi…- Al escuchar esas palabras Chitoge enrojeció, se sentía extrañamente emocionada.  
-Raku…-No quería volver a caer en amor con Raku. Ella tenía novio. Un novio al que quería. No iba a permitir retroceder al punto de volver a enamorarse.- Creo que deberíamos irnos, ya es un poco tarde- Chitoge no lo dejo terminar lo que quería decirle.  
Nada bueno saldría de escuchar las palabras del hombre que rompió su corazón.  
Raku entendió que ella no quería escucharlo.  
-Vale…-

Raku recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar. Se imaginó a si mismo encerrado en su cuarto como anteriormente había hecho, recostado en su fotón, pensando en lo feliz que se veía su falsa novia con su actual pareja... no le gusto lo que imaginaba. Raku no quería arrepentirse de nuevo por no expresar sus sentimientos correctamente. Si iba a ser olvidado por ella…si iba a verla ser feliz con otro hombre que no fuera el, al menos seria después de que el no pudiera recuperarla. No lo dejaría pasar. Así él no se arrepentiría por no decirle lo que sentía…  
\- Chitoge.-  
La rubia volteo a ver a su compañero.  
Raku estaba dándole le espalda.

\- No te deseare que seas feliz con el…- Volteo para poder mirarla. Chitoge estaba verdaderamente sorprendida por sus palabras, pero se notaba algo sonrojada.- Te prometo que te volverás a enamorar de mi.- Raku le dio una pequeña sonrisa y siguió caminando sin decir nada más.

Chitoge quedo en shock unos momentos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Raku le había declarado la guerra a Konoe? Sin duda alguna la rubia sintió como si una de sus peores pesadillas estuviera a punto de comenzar.  
Raku regreso a su casa satisfecho con eso. Planeaba recuperarla a toda costa y hacer que se olvidara de Kenji.  
Chitoge por su parte estuvo preocupada durante todo el camino de regreso a su casa y su novio lo había notado. Konoe le había preguntado varias veces que le ocurría y ella solo le decía que estaba preocupada por los exámenes, esto hizo que Kenji dejara de preguntar, pero él no se había quitado la duda. Estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos en todo momento ¿fue en serio lo que dijo?  
Al llegar a su casa Chitoge se tiro a la cama y se sintió encerrada entre la espada y la pared. Además de eso se sentía dolida. Raku se había atrevido a rechazarla y ahora que ella por fin se había dado una oportunidad con Kenji, el volvía a aparecer para confundirla de nuevo. Estaba decidida. No volvería a caer enamorada de aquella persona.  
Chitoge ahora estaba en una relación con Konoe donde ambos eran felices. Ella no permitiría que alguien como Raku llegara a confundirla tan fácilmente. Se mantuvo con esa actitud en todo momento.  
Llego la noche y Chitoge tomo su celular para mandarle un mensaje de buenas noches a Kenji.  
El pelirrojo lo leyó y antes de irse a dormir le contesto el mensaje. Kenji estaba feliz al ser correspondido por Chitoge.

Esa misma noche Raku estaba en su habitación impaciente por ver a Chitoge de nuevo. 


	9. Chapter 9

Un nuevo día de escuela había llegado. Chitoge trato de mantenerse lo más separada de Raku posible. Konoe la notaba extraña, pero decidió mejor no preguntar.

Raku se la había pasado intentando hablar de nuevo con Chitoge. Esta vez agradeció tener que verla a diario al lado de él y en la granja para animales.

Chitoge estaba muy apurada en la granja. Salió prácticamente corriendo del salón para evitar encontrarse con Raku. Lamentablemente para ella, el llego más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Hola Chitoge-  
-Ho-ola- La rubia intento no prestarle atención.  
-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- El muchacho vio que Chitoge quería levantar un costal de comida.  
-Deberías saber mejor que nadie que puedo sola con esto.- Chitoge levanto el costal con facilidad.- Mejor ayúdame con el cuidado de los demás.- Intento parecer lo más tranquila posible.  
-Oye Chitoge… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al cine el sábado?- Raku fue directo al punto.

-No.- Chitoge ni siquiera lo miro.- Tengo planes con Tsugumi.- Esto era una gran mentira.  
-Entonces… ¿Qué tal el domingo?-  
-Perdón… no puedo ir. Últimamente estoy muy ocupada, además tengo novio. No puedo ir por ahí con cualquiera.- A Raku le pareció muy mala excusa.

-Vamos, será divertido. Es bueno descansar de vez en cuando.-  
-No, no quiero ir.-  
-¿Estas segura?-  
Chitoge dudo por un momento.-Si, estoy segura.-  
Raku desvió la mirada con algo de decepción. Luego recordó…- Oye… el martes ¿si iras a mi casa?-  
La rubia no entendía porque debía de ir. No comprendía lo que el quería decir.- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué iría?-  
La mirada del joven se veía triste.- Veo que lo olvidaste…-  
Chitoge seguía sin entender. ¿Había olvidado algo?- ¿Qué olvide?-  
-En serio no tienes remedio… el martes es mi cumpleaños.-  
Ella lo había olvidado por completo. Estaba tan concentrada en tratar de olvidar su rechazo y seguir con su vida que termino por olvidar su cumpleaños. Quería recompensarle. Olvido un día tan especial incluso cuando le había prometido que serían amigos.- Perdón… en verdad lo siento. No pude recordarlo.-

Raku tomo provecho de esto.- No importa, te perdono, pero… a cambio tendrás que ir a mi casa para celebrar con mi familia.- Raku estaba feliz al pensar que iría.

Chitoge lo pensó por un momento… tenían que seguir fingiendo que eran novios, era su cumpleaños y no quería parecer descortés, pero ella tenía a Konoe.

-Iré.- Raku se puso feliz al escuchar tan esperada respuesta, pero luego su ánimo cambio con lo siguiente.- Llevare a Konoe conmigo, después de todo él es mi novio. No te preocupes lo presentare como mi amigo ante tu familia y evitaremos estar tan cerca.-  
-Está bien.- El joven volvió a mirar al piso intentando imaginar que ella iría sola. El en verdad le quería, pero ahora no podía decirle mientras estuviera con otro. Planeaba recuperarla en aquella fiesta.

Raku se encerró como siempre en su cuarto pensando en Chitoge… recordó aquellos días en los que no se había dado cuenta que la amaba.  
Pasaron los días y el martes se estaba acercando. Los días anteriores Chitoge se la pasó aún más cerca de Kenji y Raku estaba verdaderamente celoso.  
Kenji y Chitoge habían tomado la costumbre de pasar sus horas del almuerzo en la terraza. El pelirrojo se notaba algo preocupado por Chitoge. Ella lo había invitado a la casa de Raku, pero el padre de Chitoge, Adelt, no creyó muy apropiado que fueran juntos debido a las condiciones de su falsa relación, así que tuvo que rechazar la invitación. Esto le causaba algo de temor al pelirrojo. Chitoge se veía distraída desde que había hablado con Raku sobre la fiesta. Temía que tal vez ella pudiera seguir enamorada de él.  
-Chitoge… ¿te gustaría ir a aquel parque nuevamente?-  
Chitoge estaba algo distraída, pero afortunadamente escucho la pregunta.- Si, me encantaría ir de nuevo.-  
-¿Qué tal si vamos después de que pase lo de la reunión en la casa de los Ichigo?-  
-Claro… esto sería… ¿Una cita?- Chitoge enrojeció al igual que su novio.  
-S-si- No cabía duda de que Konoe era débil ante los encantos de Chitoge.-Oye… ya sé que somos novios y todo, pero aun no me has dicho algo…-  
-¿eh?- Chitoge no entendía su punto.  
-Pues ya sabes… aun no me has dicho si tu… me quieres.-  
Chitoge se puso aún más roja de lo que ya estaba. Konoe pensó que se veía adorable e incluso casi comenzó a reír.  
-¿D-de que hablas? Claro que te quiero.- Con solo esa frase ambos ya estaban demasiado avergonzados.  
Konoe se sentía verdaderamente feliz. Por primera vez en su vida deseo algo "Que Chitoge estuviera con él para siempre"  
Konoe se acercó a Chitoge y la beso. Era su segundo beso desde que se conocieron. Se sentía cálido y le hacía querer abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más.  
El martes llego más rápido de lo que ellos esperaban. Konoe quedo en llevar a Chitoge a la casa de Raku e ir a recogerla. Ambos caminaron muy lento hacia la casa de los Ichigo. Konoe soltó la mano de la rubia unas calles antes de llegar.  
-Esto de ocultarnos es algo fastidioso… pero creo que lo hace interesante.- Konoe se veía muy tranquilo a pesar de que Chitoge estaba a punto de ir con Raku.  
-Sí, pero tú eres mi novio… dentro de poco podremos mostrárselo a todo el mundo.- Ambos se sentían de la misma manera.

_**Ojala todo hubiera continuado como estaba.**_

Chitoge se detuvo ante la puerta de la casa de Raku. Konoe se despidió de ella diciendo "te veré más tarde." No hizo nada más para evitar traerle problemas a la rubia.  
Ella entro con algo de temor. Era la primera vez que tenía miedo de entrar a esa casa, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Ryuu y los otros fueron rápidamente a la entrada a recibirla. Era casi como si Ryuu fuera una extraña versión de Claude. Era muy alegre y enérgico solo por el hecho de ser la falsa novia de Raku.  
-Señorita, me alegro de que este aquí. El joven amo se pondrá contento con su visita.- Ryuu hizo una señal a uno de sus compañeros para que avisara a Raku sobre la llegada de Chitoge.  
-Hace mucho que no los veo.- Chitoge entonces miro a varios lados y noto que se veía muy vacío. Ella esperaba ver a Shuu, Onodera, Ruri e inclusive esperaba ver a Marika.- ¿Dónde están los demás?-  
-¿eh?- Los Yakuza no sabían de que hablaba.  
-Ya saben… ¿dónde están los demás invitados?-  
-Señorita… solo usted fue invitada… el joven quería celebrar con su novia.-

Se formó un gran silencio en aquel lugar.  
-Chitoge.- Raku llego y termino con aquel silencio.  
Chitoge volteo a verlo. No sabía absolutamente nada de lo que él tenía planeado, sin duda alguna la había estafado para estar con ella a solas.  
-Ven vámonos.- Raku se puso los zapatos y Chitoge estaba bastante confundida.  
-¿Salir? ¿Dónde?- No quería darle ninguna oportunidad para apartarla de Konoe.  
-Pues vamos a una cita.- Raku la estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa. Ese era su plan.- Iras a una cita conmigo por mi cumpleaños. Todos los Yakuza estaban emocionados por la cita de su joven amo.  
Pensó en rechazar salir de aquella casa con él, luego recordó que frente a ella estaban los Yakuza y probablemente los seguirían apenas salieran de la casa. No tenía escapatoria. Él estaba jugando sucio.  
-Está bien, vámonos de una vez.- Chitoge salió de aquella casa detrás de su falso novio, su primer amor y la persona con la que menos quería estar en ese momento.

Raku vio a Chitoge detrás de el y la tomo de la mano para luego salir corriendo. De esa forma podrían estar en verdad solos sin que la familia de Raku los molestara.

Konoe estaba sentado en la banca de un parque. Estaba pensando en que pasaría cuando Chitoge y Raku vuelvan a hablar. Estaba bastante asustado. Le amaba, pero aún seguía habiendo algo que ella jamás podría decirle incluso aunque fueran novios. Ella jamás le diría que aún estaba enamorada de Raku.  
Perdido en sus pensamientos cerro los ojos instintivamente, respiro hondo y luego volvió a abrirlos, pero tal vez debió quedarse con los ojos cerrados… él pudo verlos. A lo lejos había una pareja de novios tomados de la mano, corriendo juntos, la chica estaba roja de la vergüenza por tomar su mano y aquel chico tenía en sus ojos una mirada decidida por estar con ella… eran Raku y Chitoge.  
Kenji se levantó de aquella banca y dio media vuelta alejándose de aquella escena. Ella ya era su novia. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan vacío? Camino sin rumbo buscando aquella respuesta que tanto necesitaba saber. La tenía a ella como novia. Fue lo que el siempre deseo y aun así no se sentía conforme. Tal vez no debió perderse tanto en sus pensamientos…  
Nuevamente recordó su deseo.  
"Deseo poder estar con ella para siempre"  
El pelirrojo vio unas luces mientras caminaba por la calle.

Se sentía confundido… no recordaba lo que paso. ¿El semáforo estaba en verde? Estaba seguro de que estaba en rojo… o ¿tal vez estaba en amarillo? El ni siquiera lo noto.  
Podía escucharlo… había una niña llorando. La gente estaba asustada. Escucho gritos, escucho voces que no alcanzaba a comprender. Sentía un gran dolor.  
Todo lo que podía ver era el cielo. "creo que desear algo dos veces hace que esto se anule… ¿eh? Es algo extraño"

Konoe estaba ahí en medio de la calle. Había sangre, un semáforo en verde, un conductor asustado y gente a su alrededor pidiendo ayuda mientras llamaban a la ambulancia.  
Con sus últimas fuerzas tomo su celular. Solo alcanzo a mandar un mensaje. Su mano dejo de responderle tirando aquel celular.

-Chitoge…- su voz era débil.  
Eso para él fue demasiado, no aguanto más y perdió el conocimiento.

En la mansión Kirisaki un teléfono sonaba. En aquella habitación donde se le declaro por primera vez había un celular abandonado por una chica que ahora estaba en una cita. En la pantalla podía leerse:

"**Un mensaje recibido".**


	10. Chapter 10

Chitoge estaba corriendo detrás de Raku. Estaba bastante nerviosa. No sabía a donde la llevaría.  
Raku paro de correr cuando estuvo seguro de que ya nadie los seguía.  
-Ya estamos solos.-  
-¿Qué quieres? No puedes secuestrar a una persona de esa forma.-  
-Bueno, es que aun eres mi novia.- El seguía feliz.  
-Eso no es cierto. Ahora estoy con Konoe.- Chitoge se sentía mal por estar ahí con Raku.  
\- Eso ya no importa. Hoy vas a estar conmigo por mi cumpleaños. Deja de quejarte y vamos.- Chitoge se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a un restaurante.  
Raku camino hacia aquel establecimiento. Chitoge dudo un momento pero al final termino por seguirlo.  
Raku inmediatamente intento conversar con ella.  
-¿Te gusta el restaurante? es muy grande ¿verdad?-  
-Si.-  
-¿Qué quieres comer?-  
-Lo que sea.- Chitoge se mostraba muy fría ante Raku.  
-Tal vez podríamos venir alguna otra vez.-  
-No creo poder. Estoy muy ocupada últimamente.-  
-Deberías relajarte un poco y divertirte.-  
-Si, eso creo…-  
La rubia solo le siguió la corriente durante todo el rato. Comieron, conversaron; pero ella seguía con su actitud indiferente. Esto hacia que Raku se sintiera miserable.  
No pudo progresar en nada con Chitoge a pesar de que estuvieron horas ahí.  
-Chitoge… creo que ya deberíamos irnos.- Raku había perdido sus ánimos.- Creo que habría sido más divertido para ti pasar el día con Konoe.- Ese fue el único momento en el que la rubia no se vio tan fría. Ella observo como Raku estaba decaído. Tal vez su actitud no fue la mejor.  
Los dos iban caminando. Chitoge de nuevo iba detrás de el. No dijeron ni una palabra. Él se veía bastante diferente a como se veía cuando llegaron. Toda su energía y felicidad había desaparecido en segundos.  
Chitoge se sentía culpable. Era su cumpleaños y lo había estado ignorando por completo y solo pensó en Kenji. No es que no quisiera pensar en Konoe. Le parecía que fue muy cruel de su parte ignorarlo y no mostrar alegría por estar con el.  
Raku caminaba un poco más delante de Chitoge, estaba encorvado y se veía decaído.  
-Raku… perdón, no quise ser tan grosera contigo.- Chitoge se estaba sintiendo rara. ¿No se suponía que lo odiaba? No… no podía decir que lo odiaba. Le quería como antes. Ninguno de sus sentimientos había cambiado, pero ella ahora tenía a Konoe y ella también quería al pelirrojo.  
-No importa, creo que no debí forzarte a venir sola conmigo.- En la voz e Raku podía oírse algo de decepción. En ningún momento volteo a mirarla.  
-Perdón… oye… aun no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños.- La rubia quería recompensarlo. Aunque fuera demasiado tarde para comenzar a ser amable con el… lo intentaría.  
-¿De qué hablas?- Raku paro de caminar y volteo hacia ella.- La cita en el restaurante era suficiente para mi.-  
-Pero lo arruine, así que cállate y acompáñame.-  
La rubia dio media vuelta y el chico no tuvo más opción que seguirla.  
Viéndola desde atrás Raku comenzó a sentir nostalgia de aquellos días en los que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos por culpa de aquella mentira. Era muy triste recordar el tiempo juntos. Ella ahora estaba con otra persona y el solo estaba tratando de aferrarse a su falsa relación para no perderla.  
-Raku, no te quedes atrás. Camina o te dejare.- Raku regreso a la realidad y comenzó a caminar al lado de la rubia.  
-¿A dónde vamos?-  
-A recoger tu regalo.-  
-¿piensas comprarme un regalo?-  
-Ya tenía uno preparado desde hace meses, pero con todo lo que paso olvide recogerlo.- Chitoge estaba algo nerviosa de poder platicar con el como antes.

Ella lo miro mientras él estaba distraído y comenzó a notar pequeñas cosas en él. En el último año de su relación Raku había crecido un poco. Ya no estaban a la misma altura. Se había vuelto más atrevido y menos tímido. Cosas como esas alegraban a Chitoge. Después de todo él era su primer amor. Chitoge se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía mirándolo? Sus ojos solo deberían ver con cariño a Kenji. Se sintió culpable por volver a pensar en él, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía feliz de estar con él.  
Llegaron a una calle llena de tiendas.  
-Espérame aquí.- Chitoge se alejó y Raku la vio entrar a una de las tiendas. El lugar era bastante llamativo. Había muchas parejas caminando mientras hacían las compras. Había joyerías, tiendas de ropa y varios pequeños negocios. Tal vez si fuera un gran edificio pasaría a ser un centro comercial., pero solo era una calle llena de locales. Cada uno se veía interesante.  
-Raku.- Chitoge se encontraba frente a él ¿Cuándo llego ahí?  
-Eso fue rápido.-  
-Sí, toma.- Chitoge mostro frente a él una caja pequeña.- Ábrelo.-  
Raku lo tomo y al abrirlo pudo ver una cadena. La sostuvo frente a él y pudo ver que era de oro.  
-Ese es tu regalo. Tu collar… el collar que siempre trías ya tiene una cadena muy vieja, cámbiala por esta. No quiero tener que volver a recogerlo del piso por que se te caía a menudo.-  
Raku había olvidado por completo aquel collar. Era bastante impresionante el tiempo que lo dejo olvidado. Antes no se despegaba de él. Ya habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se lo puso. Era un recuerdo de su primer amor. Un amor del cual solo recordaba esa promesa.  
-Gracias.-  
-De nada.- Chitoge vio a Raku recuperar aquella expresión de felicidad. Ella estaba feliz por ello.  
-Tu llave ¿Aun la tienes?- Eso tomo a la rubia desprevenida.  
-Si… aun la tengo.-  
-¿Quieres intentar abrir aquel candado una vez más?-  
-No. Esa promesa… creo que es mejor si la mantenemos en un simple recuerdo.-  
-Ya veo.- Raku guardo en su bolsillo la pequeña caja.- Vamos. Hay que regresar. Él te recogerá ¿Verdad?-  
Chitoge paso largo rato en la casa de Raku esperando a su novio. La hora que habían acordado ya había pasado. Chitoge no llevaba su celular, así que no pudo contactarlo. Ella tenía un mal presentimiento. Él siempre era puntual cuando se trataba de ella.  
Raku pudo ver que Chitoge estaba preocupada. También se sintió un poco preocupado por aquel chico. Ryuu y los demás estaban en una habitación a parte de ellos. Raku les ordeno no molestarlos diciendo que Chitoge se sentía un poco mal para que no sospecharan del porqué de su preocupación.  
-Toma.- Raku le dio su celular a Chitoge.- Llámalo. Tal vez no se dio cuenta de la hora.- No le gustaba verla preocupada. Incluso si tenía que ayudarla a estar con Kenji lo haría con tal de no verla así.  
-Gracias.- Chitoge lo tomo y rápidamente marco el número.  
Se escuchó el buzón de voz. Esto hizo que Chitoge se pusiera aún más nerviosa.  
-Tal vez se le acabo la batería. Tranquila.- La rubia intento ponerse en calma.  
Entonces sonó el celular de Raku. El contesto.  
-Raku ¿Esta Chitoge ahí?- La voz era de Adelt.  
-Sí, ella está aquí.-  
-Por favor. ¿Podrías traerla al Hospital que está cerca de la preparatoria?-  
-Si claro, pero ¿Paso algo?-  
-No sé cómo explicar esto… Konoe… él tuvo un accidente hace un par de horas y lo llevaron de emergencia al hospital más cercano.- Raku se quedó callado y miro a Chitoge. La rubia se preocupó bastante cuando vio la expresión de su rostro.- Sé que es algo difícil para ti esto… ¿Podrías decirle a Chitoge lo que ocurrió?-  
-Sí, yo le explicare todo. Lo veré en un rato más.- Raku colgó el teléfono y se quedó en silencio un momento con la mirada en el suelo.  
-¿Raku? ¿Quién era?- Ella sentía que algo malo estaba pasando. Algo que no le quería decir Raku.  
-Era tu padre.- Dudo un momento en decirle.- Tenemos que irnos.-  
-¿A dónde? ¿Paso algo?-  
-Escucha… Konoe no vendrá por ti. Él tuvo un accidente hace un par de horas y ahora mismo está en el hospital. Me pidieron que te llevara.-  
Chitoge sintió como si estuviera en una horrible pesadilla. No dijo nada solo se acercó a la puerta.- Vamos… quiero verlo.-  
Salieron de la casa. Raku iba adelante y de vez en cuando miraba por detrás de el para observar a Chitoge. Estaba callada. El que no dijera nada era un gran motivo para que Raku se preocupara.  
Ellos no volvieron a hablar en todo el camino.  
Apenas vieron el hospital Chitoge corrió a la entrada donde estaba esperándolos Tsugumi. La sicario se veía decaída.  
-Señorita, El joven Kenji se encuentra en la habitación 114.-  
-¿Cómo está el? ¿Fue muy grave?- Chitoge estaba nerviosa, estaba temblando. Detrás de ella estaba Raku.  
-Lo siento… al parecer fue muy fuerte el impacto del coche que lo atropello. No hay… no hay muchas posibilidades de que sobreviva.-En esta última frase Tsugumi ya estaba al punto del llanto.  
Los ojos de la rubia estaban cristalinos. Ella bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación que le había dicho Tsugumi. Raku intento ir tras ella, pero Tsugumi lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo.  
-Tu no deberías estar aquí.- Ella estaba molesta. Chitoge debía estar con su novio y no debería ser interrumpida por él.  
-Solo vengo a ver que el este bien. No importa cuanto lo odie. El hace feliz a Chitoge, si eso el muriera ella estaría triste. Déjame pasar.-Ella lo soltó y lo vio avanzar en la misma dirección que la señorita.  
Raku llego a la habitación, se paró frente a la puerta y comenzó a pensar. ¿Qué pasaría si el muriera ahora? El probablemente estaría ahí para ayudar a Chitoge. Nada se interpondría ahora entre ellos, pero eso sería una victoria vacía… era cierto lo que le dijo a Tsugumi. El no quería ver a Konoe morir. El pelirrojo hizo que Chitoge volviera a estar feliz aun después de que le rompieran el corazón. Ahora no quería que él se apartara de ella. Planeaba robarla, pero no de esa manera. Chitoge lloraría si el desapareciera de su vida de un momento a otro.  
Lentamente abrió la puerta con el temor de ver su estado.  
Konoe estaba en la cama de hospital inconsciente, inmóvil… débil. Estaba conectado a varios aparatos que lo ayudaban a seguir viviendo. Tenía la cabeza vendada, al parecer el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, tenía varios rasguños en la cara, aun había sangre en su cabeza, tenía muchos moretones. Era verdad lo que decía Tsugumi… con solo verlo uno podía decir que no sobreviviría esa noche.  
Chitoge se encontraba sentada a su lado. Lo estaba viendo fijamente mientras sostenía su mano. Ella estaba llorando. Ya no pudo aguantar más y se soltó a llorar cuando lo vio.  
_**-Perdóname…-**_  
Raku no entendía por que Chitoge se disculpaba con él pelirrojo.  
-Perdóname… debí haber estado ahí. Tal vez todo esto pudo haber sido evitado.- se notaba que estaba a punto de desmoronarse con solo escuchar esa voz.  
-No le digas eso.- Chitoge alzo la mirada para ver a Raku.- Él se molestaría contigo si te disculpas por un accidente. El en verdad odiaría verte llorar.-  
-Chitoge seguía llorando.- Fue mi culpa.-  
-No lo fue.- Raku estaba intentando ser su soporte. Aunque eso significara acercarla aún más a Kenji, no era momento de pensar en eso.- Deja de llorar… él se reirá mucho de ti cuando recuerde lo roja que estaba tu cara en este momento.- El joven se acercó un poco a la cama de hospital. Volteo a ver a aquella persona. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo bien, pero sabía que el odiaría ver a Chitoge llorar… porque ellos dos eran bastante parecidos.  
Los dos estaban enamorado de la misma persona, los dos la conocieron en su infancia y ahora hacían hasta lo imposible por estar cerca de ella. Eran similares.  
-Konoe… no la hagas preocupar mucho ¿sí?- Chitoge volteo a mirar a Raku. Ella sabía que ambos se odiaban. Por eso le sorprendió mucho que le estuviera hablando.- Si haces que ella llore de nuevo… no te lo perdonare nunca, así que recupérate y vuelve a hacerla sonreír.- Esas últimas palabras fueron más para animar un poco a Chitoge y darle esperanzas de que el sobreviviría.  
Raku salió de aquella habitación dejándolos solos.  
Chitoge, Tsugumi y Raku pidieron permiso en sus casas para quedarse en aquel hospital. Chitoge fue la única que se quedó dentro de la habitación toda la noche.  
Tsugumi se había quedado conversando con Raku afuera de la habitación donde había una pequeña sala para las visitas. En todo momento Chitoge estuvo al lado de Kenji tomando su mano con la esperanza de que despertara pronto.  
Como era de esperarse…  
_**Kenji no sobrevivió esa noche.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

Nos encontrábamos con la misma escena de nuevo. La rubia estaba levantándose de su cama sin muchos ánimos. Ese día era el funeral de Konoe. Chitoge aún no se lo creía…

Chitoge pasó la noche con Konoe en aquella habitación. El pelirrojo comenzó a tener complicaciones para seguir viviendo. Había sufrido un traumatismo cerebral. Al final el no pudo continuar viviendo y murió sin poder ver de nuevo a Chitoge. Sin poder despedirse en persona de ella.  
Los padres de Kenji estaban en un viaje de negocios. Se les informo sobre el estado crítico de Konoe y decidieron tomar un vuelo en seguida. Lamentablemente la pareja no llego a ver los últimos momentos de su hijo. Cuando llegaron Chitoge se encontraba llorando al lado de la cama donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida del pelirrojo.  
Para la joven chica esto fue verdaderamente traumatizante. Ella vio morir frente a sus ojos a Konoe. Ahora un sentimiento de culpa gobernaba el corazón de Chitoge.  
Los días de la rubia habían perdido el color y la alegría que tenían antes. Toda su felicidad se había ido con aquel chico.  
Raku había intentado animarla en varias ocasiones, pero la rubia simplemente terminaba apartándolo de ella. Todos sus progresos con ella habían sido borrados por aquella tragedia.

Tsugumi se hizo la fuerte tras oír sobre la noticia. Ella misma entro en la habitación del pelirrojo y vio a Chitoge llorar. Desde el fondo de su corazón deseo que todo fuera un mal sueño para que su señorita… no, su amiga no sufriera tanto.  
Chitoge salió de casa con un vestido negro acompañada de Tsugumi que al ser su guardaespaldas llevaba un traje negro como si fuera un hombre. Con cada paso que daba comenzaban a tener recuerdos del chico. Ambas guardaban un gran aprecio por el chico que fue uno de sus mejores amigos.  
Tsugumi solo miraba a Chitoge que iba con la cabeza baja y con una mirada fría como nunca antes la había visto. Ambas caminaron hasta el lugar donde Konoe seria enterrado sin decir nada.  
Raku también fue invitado al funeral. Konoe era su rival en el amor, pero le guardaba un gran aprecio por ser capaz de hacer a Chitoge feliz.  
Todos los amigos y familiares del joven asistieron a despedirle. Chitoge se quedó siempre en la parte más apartada. Fue a despedirse de su primer novio. Parecía que sus lágrimas se habían acabado para ese momento ya que no derramo ninguna. No hablo con nadie durante todo el evento y nadie le pregunto nada. La rubia incluso se apartó de Tsugumi y se fue sola después de que termino el evento.  
Chitoge camino lentamente hasta llegar al lugar más preciado para ella. El único lugar en donde fue verdaderamente feliz, aunque fue solo un corto momento, ella lo seguía apreciando. Entro a aquel parque tan lleno de vida que le mostro Kenji. Ese lugar le traía todos sus recuerdos sobre él.  
La chica camino hasta llegar a la sombra de un árbol.

-Prometiste que vendríamos aquí…- Miro aquel árbol como si el pelirrojo estuviese ahí.- Eres un gran mentiroso.- Por un momento pudo ver la imagen de aquel joven sonriente que siempre le traía felicidad a Chitoge. Aquella imagen fue llevada por el viento como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Chitoge miro aquel lugar, el lugar donde formalizaron su relación, el lugar donde dejaron de ser amigos, el lugar con su recuerdo más feliz.  
_**Mentiroso… lo prometiste.  
**_Regreso a su casa mirando con odio las calles y los autos; odiaba todo lo que pudiera causarle otra perdida.  
Ella al final no pudo cumplir su deseo de nunca separarse. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ella jamás hizo nada por su novio. Él siempre estuvo ahí con ella para apoyarla, antes de ser una pareja él estaba ahí cuando fue rechazada e incluso la consoló, pero cuando el más la necesitaba ella se encontraba persiguiendo lo que aún quedaba de su falsa relación con Raku.  
Llego a su casa y se acostó en su cama boca abajo. No tenía ganas de moverse ni un milímetro de ahí. Estaba cansada.  
Su celular comenzó a sonar. Ella lo tomo de un pequeño buro para confirmar que no fuera algo importante.  
Era una llamada de Raku e inmediatamente colgó. Cuando colgó la llamada pudo ver que tenía un mensaje sin revisar. Ella no tenía ganas de revisar nada así que solo regreso el celular a su lugar.  
Tsugumi estaba igual de decaída pero tenía que seguir cuidando de la casa y de la señorita.  
Preparo algo de comida y se la subió a Chitoge a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Chitoge dormida. En sus ojos se notaba que había estado llorando.  
El teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Chitoge tenía el sueño pesado así que no se despertó. Tsugumi tomo el celular y contesto.

-Chitoge, bueno yo… llamaba para ver como estabas y bueno…- Tsugumi identifico la voz al momento.

-Raku Ichigo la señorita está durmiendo ¿Por qué la estas llamando?-  
-Perdón, solo quería saber si estaba bien.-  
-En verdad eres cruel… ¿Cómo podría estar bien la señorita? Además… ¿Por qué la sigues llamando? Ella acaba de perder a Kenji y ¿tú la sigues buscando? No lo entiendo.- Tsugumi estaba molesta.- Te pido por favor que dejes de buscar a la señorita o si no yo misma te matare.- Tal vez ella no estaba haciendo lo más correcto, pero Raku ya había rechazado a Chitoge una vez y Tsugumi no quería verla repetir la misma historia ahora que el pelirrojo ya no estaba.

-Tú no lo entiendes… pero no me pidas que me aleje de ella. Yo seguiré aquí esperándola.-  
-¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué buscas de ella? Deja de lastimarla o de lo contrario cumpliré con mi palabra.- La sicario intentaba mantener su voz lo más normal posible para no levantar a Chitoge, pero en su tono de voz se podía oír su molestia.  
-Tsugumi… sé que ahora es tarde para que diga esto, pero… el amo.- Tsugumi abrió sus ojos como si frente a ella estuviera un fantasma. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Tsugumi salió de la habitación de Chitoge y se encerró en el baño rápidamente para continuar con la llamada.  
-Entonces… dime ¿por qué? La rechazaste antes de que ella estuviera con Kenji. ¿Por qué ahora me vienes a contar esto?-  
Raku dudo por un momento.- Porque cuando todo eso paso yo no estaba seguro de lo que sentía… cuando me di cuenta Chitoge ya me estaba ignorando y entonces después de varios días… el llego. El llego de un momento a otro frente a ella y me la arrebato.- Por como lo decía Tsugumi podía decir que sus palabras eran ciertas. Ella sintió algo de culpa por tratar de impedir que Raku y Chitoge hablaran durante ese tiempo.  
-Raku… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace varios meses el día en que fuiste a mi departamento para cocinar para Chitoge?- Era raro para Raku oír que Tsugumi llamara a la rubia por su nombre. El recordaba ese día. Chitoge había pedido algo que Tsugumi no sabía preparar y terminaron combinando la comida con ramen para hacer feliz a Chitoge.  
Ese día Tsugumi y Raku hablaron sobre la infancia de ambas. Tsugumi le dijo que lo mataría si no hacia feliz a Chitoge.  
-Si.-  
-Lo que dije es cierto… quiero que tú seas quien haga feliz a la señorita. Ahora más que nunca necesita a alguien que este a su lado y esa persona no soy yo… pero si vuelves a hacerle algo **te matare**-  
Tsugumi colgó el celular y borro el registro de la llamada para luego colocar el móvil en su lugar.  
Chitoge se movió de la cama y abrió un poco los ojos, estaba adormilada.  
-Tsugumi… gracias por todo.- Chitoge le mostro su sonrisa como siempre hacia cuando le agradecía por algo. La rubia aún estaba dormida.  
Tsugumi se alegró por que Chitoge era feliz en sus sueños.

_Chitoge… tu siempre estas sonriendo aunque estés a punto de desmoronarte._

Tsugumi vio nostálgicamente a su amiga. Ella siempre le mostraba estar feliz aunque fuera una mentira. Ella estaba sonriendo cuando se apartó de Hana y cuando se mudaron de Japón a América cuando eran niñas. Ella creía que era porque no quería preocuparla, pero esta vez… Chitoge no pudo soportar el dolor.  
Sus falsas sonrisas eran la mentira más hermosa que jamás pudo crear.  
Tsugumi tapo con un cobertor a Chitoge y se recostó a su lado.

La rubia se despertó unas horas después y noto a su amiga al lado de ella. Se movió con cuidado para no despertarla. Tomo su celular para ver la hora.  
Vio de nuevo que seguía el símbolo de un mensaje no leído. Tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre aquel mensaje.  
Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas de nuevo al leerlo y más aún al ver que el mensaje era de Kenji. La hora en que fue escrito era sin duda un momento después del accidente.

_**"we weren't meant to be together…  
be happy."**_  
(No estábamos destinados a estar juntos...  
se feliz.)

*Konoe lo escribió en ingles porque era la forma en la que siempre hablaba con Chitoge cuando eran niños.


	12. Chapter 12

Raku se encontraba recostado contra su pupitre. Estaba un poco desanimado. No sabía cómo hacer para que Chitoge dejara de estar triste. Los días pasados Chitoge había faltado a la escuela y no le contestaba los mensajes a Raku.

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió. Raku se asombró ante la figura de la persona en la puerta. Esa persona tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que enamoro de nuevo a Raku con solo verla. Se veía alegre y sus hermosos ojos azules fueron lo que más llamaron su atención. Estaban llenos de brillo. Ella llevaba su uniforme como siempre y la maleta en la mano. ¿No era raro que estuviera feliz?

Chitoge volteo hacia el chico solo para decir "Buenos días" era algo que no se podía evitar ya que se sentaban uno al lado del otro.

Raku no pudo evitar observar cada movimiento de la rubia. Se veía radiante y esto le resultaba bastante raro a Raku puesto que su antiguo novio había fallecido hace un par de días. Durante ese par de días las veces que la vio ella estaba realmente deprimida así que no entendía tan brusco cambio.

-Buenos días Chitoge… ¿estás bien?- La pregunta no podía ser evitada.  
-Sí, estoy bien.-  
Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Yui entro al salón. Lo primero que llamo la atención de la profesora fue que Chitoge si asistiera ese día, pero no dijo nada.

Raku se mantuvo al pendiente de ella durante todo el día. Raku noto que Tsugumi también se veía feliz, pero de vez en cuando le mandaba miradas asesinas como diciendo "¿Qué esperas? Acércate a ella o te mato". Esto ponía verdaderamente incomodo al chico.

A la hora del almuerzo decidió tomar el primer paso.

-Chitoge.-  
La rubia volteo a mirar a su compañero cuando esta se preparaba para ir a almorzar con Tsugumi.  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-¿Te gustaría… almorzar conmigo?- La rubia lo miro sorprendida más por el simple hecho de que Raku se veía sonrojado.  
-Vale.-  
-¿eh?-  
-Dije que está bien. Almorzare contigo.- Raku casi casi escucho coros de ángeles a su alrededor cuando le dijo que sí. Estaba tan contento por esa respuesta.  
-¿Estas bien con esto?-  
-Si... no me molesta. Después de todo aún tenemos que fingir ser una pareja por un mes más así que sería algo malo si acabara antes para mi padre.-  
-¿eh?- Raku se dio cuenta de que Chitoge estaba bastante concentrada en mirar hacia abajo mientras decía esto.- ¿tu padre? ¿Qué pasa con él?  
-No, nada importante.- Chitoge volvió a sonreír.- Comamos que me muero de hambre.-  
Raku disfruto pasar tiempo con ella pero tenía el terrible presentimiento de que algo malo pasaba.  
En la salida decidió hacer lo mismo que cuando eran más unidos. La espero en la entrada de la puerta para llevarla a casa.  
Pudo verla desde lejos y noto que se veía algo triste. Tal vez ella seguía ocultando su sufrimiento detrás de su sonrisa mientras nadie la observaba.  
-¡Chitoge!- La rubia se sorprendió al ver a Raku parado a unos metros de ella.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me necesitabas para algo?-  
-No es nada solo creí que sería buena idea volver a casa juntos…-  
-Bueno… si está bien. Entonces vamos.-  
Mientras caminaban Raku pudo ver aquel rostro triste de Chitoge. Raku paro de caminar y Chitoge volteo sin comprender lo que ocurría.  
-Suficiente. ¿Qué pasa?-  
-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas?- La rubia volvió a fingir felicidad.  
-No puedes engañarme ya hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que se cuándo mientes. ¿Qué pasa?  
-Bueno… supongo que puedo decírtelo.- La rubia guardo silencio por un momento.- Mi padre piensa que sería mejor para mí que regrese a América con mi madre. Y que me olvide un tiempo de lo que paso-

Raku no tenía pensado que eso fuera lo que le molestaba a Chitoge. Sintió que de nuevo se la estaban arrebatando.

-P-pero ¿En verdad te iras?-  
-No lo sé… me dijo que tenía toda esta semana para pensármelo, pero no sé qué debería hacer.-  
-Yo si se lo que deberías hacer…- Chitoge lo miro con algo de preocupación y sorpresa esperando por su respuesta.  
-¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?-  
-Quédate…- Raku dejo de contener todo aquello que sentía para poder pedirle aunque fuera en vano le pediría que se quedara con el.- Quédate, si te vas me dejaras aquí solo.-  
-¿De qué hablas? Aun tienes a Shu, Ruri, Kosaki y temo decir que a Marika.-  
-Pero Marika ha estado faltando mucho por su cuerpo débil y Shu y Ruri… no son tu.-  
-Bueno aun no decido nada así que creo que muy pronto para que me digas estas cosas…-  
-No lo es.- Raku se acercó más a ella.- Dime que te quedaras.- Raku noto como Chitoge se estaba sonrojando un poco.  
-¿Q-que haces idiota? No te acerques tanto.- Chitoge retrocedió un poco.  
-Solo prométeme que no te iras. Quédate…- Raku comenzó a acercarse más a ella.  
-E-está bien pero apártate un poco.- Raku retrocedió con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.  
-Ahora no puedes romper tu promesa.- Chitoge sonrió  
-Tramposo.-  
Continuaron caminando hacia la casa de la rubia.  
Al llegar Claude estaba de nuevo en la puerta. Miro a Raku amenazante, pero él no le tomo importancia.  
-Bueno entonces te dejo. No rompas tu promesa ¿de acuerdo?-  
-Sí, si lo prometo.- Chitoge le saco la lengua antes de entrar a la mansión.

Más tarde ese mismo día Chitoge entro en la oficina de Adelt.  
-¿Chitoge? ¿Tan rápido decidiste?- Adelt se sorprendió por que apenas en la mañana le había hecho la propuesta de mudarse a América.  
-Si… quiero quedarme.-  
-¿Estas segura de esto? Hana estaría muy contenta de tenerte de vuelta. ¿No quieres verla?-  
-Si quiero, pero quiero quedarme aquí con mis amigos.-  
-¿hay alguien por quien te quieres quedar?- Adelt lo dijo de broma pero al ver el rostro sonrojado de su hija puso ver que dio directo en el clavo.  
-N-no no es nada de eso papa.-  
-Está bien… si es lo que quieres.-  
-Gracias.-  
Adelt vio marchar a su hija con un sentimiento de orgullo. Tal vez porque Chitoge había tomado una decisión conforme a sus sentimientos.

Después de que Chitoge saliera de su oficina Adelt se sintió relajado y dijo en voz baja "De verdad no sabes mentir Chitoge".

Chitoge pidió permiso para dormir en el departamento de Tsugumi. Ella estaba muy emocionada de estar con su amiga.

-Me voy.- Chitoge salió casi corriendo de su casa con una maleta. Claude obviamente la siguió pensando que ella no lo sabía. Claude solo se apartó una vez que la rubia entro en el departamento.

Tsugumi y Chitoge se habían vuelto aún más unidas después de la muerte de Konoe. De vez en cuando Tsugumi ya no regresaba a su departamento para quedarse con Chitoge. Esto hacia realmente feliz a ambas ya que ahora su relación era más de amigas que por trabajo. Incluso el sicario comenzó a llamar a la rubia por su nombre a petición de ella.

Chitoge entro al departamento y se tiro sobre la cama de Tsugumi.  
\- Señori…- Chitoge la miro con ojos suplicantes.- mm… Chitoge ¿ya has decidido?- Tsugumi estaba enterada de la propuesta del padre de Chitoge para irse a América y temía que la apartaran de su mejor amiga.  
-Si.- Chitoge se sentó en la cama.- Me quedo.-  
La sicario puso una cara de alegría inigualable.- ¿Esta segura? Creo que es fantástico que se quede, pero creí que querría apartarse de todo esto…- Tsugumi se veía algo triste después de aquel silencio.- Creí que querrías olvidar a Konoe.-

Chitoge aparto la mirada de su amiga y miro al suelo.  
-Es cierto, quería apartarme de todo cuando él se fue, pero el mismo me dijo que fuera feliz. Además él se enojaría mucho conmigo si me viera deprimida y si dejara las cosas que amo por tratar de olvidarlo.- sus palabras eran sinceras y eso hizo a Tsugumi sentirse tranquila.- Además… a Konoe siempre lo mantendré como un hermoso recuerdo de mi primer amor. Sé que él no fue el primero a quien ame, pero él fue el primer novio que tuve y la primera persona con la que fui realmente feliz.- Chitoge miro de reojo a su amiga que estaba sonriendo ante sus palabras.- y… ¿bien?-  
-¿eh? ¿Pasa algo?-  
-¿No hay comida?- Chitoge volvió a su actitud de siempre. Ambas pasaron la noche platicando y jugando como si fueran dos chicas normales. Ya cerca de la hora de dormir Tsugumi no se aguantó las ganas de preguntar. Ambas estaban acostadas en la misma cama.  
-Oye… ¿te gusta Raku?-  
-¡¿Ehh?!- Chitoge se puso colorada en un momento.- ¿a qué viene eso de repente?- La rubia intento calmarse.

-¿te gusta?-  
-Y-yo creo que me gusta… pero ya no es como antes. Antes lo amaba. Ahora solo me gusta. Lo que sentí con Konoe es muy diferente a lo que siento con Raku, por eso creo que este sentimiento es diferente al amor.-  
-Ya veo… y ¿Qué harías si él se te declarara?-  
-…- Chitoge miro a su compañera.- No lo sé.-

Tsugumi solo se volteo al lado contrario de Chitoge y antes de dormir dijo sus últimas palabras.- Si fuera tu yo aceptaría sus sentimientos. Él te ama.- Tsugumi cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Chitoge se quedó quieta unos momentos sin creer lo que escucho. "seguro lo imagine" fue lo primero que pensó. Justo antes de dormir tomo su celular y reviso aquel mensaje que Konoe le mando el día del accidente.

"¿se feliz?"-Debes de estar bromeando. ¿Qué hare ahora que ya no estás conmigo?- Hablo lo suficientemente bajo como para que Tsugumi no la escuchara. Chitoge dejo de sonreír, era obvio que estaba fingiendo ser feliz. "lo intentare" después de esto la rubia cerro los ojos y por primera vez en semanas se sintió cómoda al dormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Al día siguiente Tsugumi despertó a Chitoge. Se les había hecho tarde, corrieron para prepararse he ir a la escuela. Chitoge fue amarrándose el cabello con aquella cinta roja durante el camino. Tsugumi fue todo el tiempo pidiendo disculpas por no poner la alarma. La sicario se veía tan desesperada por disculparse que hizo que ese pequeño incidente se le hiciera divertido a Chitoge.

Ambas llegaron muy cansadas a la escuela. Al entrar lo notaron con solo mirar a ese asiento junto al de Chitoge… Raku no estaba.

-¿Y Raku?- La rubia se notaba preocupada.  
Shuu intervino, pero obviamente el nunca dejaría de bromear.- El nunca falta…Tal vez lo secuestraron y el jamás regresara.-  
-No bromees- Chitoge y Tsugumi se molestaron ante su comentario disimulando su preocupación.  
-Es en serio, después de todo él es el hijo de un jefe Yakuza. Todo puede pasar.-  
Ruri le dio un par de puñetazos a Shuu después de esto.  
-Tranquila Kirisaki san el posiblemente se quedó dormido.-  
-N-no estoy preocupada por el.- Ruri la miro extrañada, luego asintió y se fue a su asiento dejando a Shuu tirado en el piso.

Tsugumi pensó que tal vez se había retrasado al igual que ellas, pero después Yui llego a dar la clase e hizo más notorio que el joven no llegaría. Ella noto que Chitoge estaba preocupada, podía verlo. La rubia miraba a la puerta con esperanza cada vez que alguien la abría.

La hora del almuerzo llego. Y Tsugumi no pudo soportar ver a Chitoge tan preocupada. Tomo su celular y marco el número de la casa de Raku mientras que Chitoge estaba esperándola en la terraza para almorzar.

-Bueno.- La voz era de Ryuu.  
-Oh disculpe ¿Raku Ichijo se encuentra ahí?-  
-Sí, el joven amo está descansando ¿Quién habla?-  
-Soy miembro de la colmena. Llamaba por que la señorita está muy preocupada por su novio.- Tsugumi dio por hecho que ellos aún no sabían lo de la falsa relación.  
-¿La señorita Kirisaki? Por favor dígale que no se preocupe. El joven amo solo pesco un resfriado, pero tiene mucha fiebre como para que lo dejáramos ir a la escuela. Lamentamos haberla preocupado. Tsugumi sintió un gran alivio.  
-Muchas gracias por la información, se lo explicare a la señorita.-

Tsugumi corrió a decirle a Chitoge después de colgar la llamada. Chitoge se calmó cuando Tsugumi le dijo sobre Raku.  
Comenzó a comer y pensó en sí debería ir a visitarlo. Sin duda Chitoge era muy tímida para ese tipo de cosas. Más bien ¿Por qué pensaba en Raku? Él estaba bien y ellos solo eran amantes falsos después de que ella rechazara. Analizando todo lo que le había pasado en las últimas semanas se dio cuenta de que su vida era lo más cercano a una película romántica y la llevo a pensar que todo su mundo era bastante raro.  
Tsugumi noto que Chitoge estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Al sicario le resulto gracioso apartar el almuerzo que estaba frente a Chitoge y ver como ella no lo notaba.  
Chitoge estaba perdida en el infinito y en el mundo real estaba moviendo su mano torpemente buscando la comida. Después de un rato lo noto y salió de su letargo para mirar que su almuerzo ya no estaba mientras Tsugumi intentaba aguantar la risa.

-D-dame mi almuerzo.- La rubia se sintió avergonzada por la broma de su amiga.  
-¿En qué pensabas?- Chitoge vio una adorable cara de duda en su amiga.  
-En nada importante…-  
-¿Quieres ir a verlo?- Chitoge enrojeció.  
-¿Acaso lees mi mente?- Tsugumi puso una gran sonrisa al ver lo nerviosa que se ponía Chitoge cada vez que hablaba de Raku.  
-No te preocupes. Te acompañare a visitarlo, después de todo tu eres su novia.-  
-Una novia falsa…-  
-No por mucho.-  
-¿Qué?- Chitoge no alcanzo a oír bien lo que dijo su amiga ya que estaba muy ocupada comiendo.  
-No es nada.- Tsugumi solo comenzó a comer al igual que Chitoge dejándola en la duda.

Raku se encontraba en su casa acostado en su fotón. Estaba bastante aburrido. No podía ni levantarse porque los chicos lo seguían a donde fuera como si tuviera una grave enfermedad. De vez en cuando se paraba a tomar agua, ir al baño o comer un poco, pero se sentía fatal. Más que nada porque estaba desanimado por no poder ver a Chitoge. Se acostó boca abajo y miro su collar que estaba al lado de la cama.

_**¿Quieres intentar abrir el candado una vez más?**_

Raku solo borro ese recuerdo de su mente. Le hacía sentirse muy mal. Ese día Chitoge le hizo sentir más feliz que nunca y ese mismo día vio llorar a Chitoge sin poder consolarla.  
Cada vez que Raku veía a Chitoge le hacía sentirse muy feliz y deseoso de verla otra vez. ¿Eso no era raro? ¿Por qué no se dio cuanta antes? Raku comenzó a pensar que tal vez muchas cosas serían diferentes si aquel día hubiera dicho que si a la confesión de Chitoge.

-Soy un idiota.-  
Cerro los ojos y se permitió soñar con sus recuerdos de su falsa relación. Esos recuerdos y esa felicidad que sintió alguna vez en el pasado junto a ella eran suficientes como para que él quisiera seguir intentando. Después de un momento Raku miro hacia la ventana de su cuarto.

_**Tú seguramente me regresarías de la muerte y me golpearías si la hago llorar de nuevo.**_

Raku había conseguido apreciar a la persona que le robo el amor de Chitoge. Si Konoe nunca hubiera aparecido seguramente Raku jamás se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y para cuando lo descubriera sería demasiado tarde.

_**Gracias. Te prometo que la hare sonreír de nuevo.**_

Nadie lo sabe, pero Raku logro hablar por última vez con Kenji cuando Chitoge fue a comer algo a petición de Tsugumi en el hospital. Raku no se lo conto nunca a nadie.

El entro después de que Chitoge salió de la habitación. En un principio miro con odio al pelirrojo por hacer a Chitoge preocuparse, pero luego lo vio cómo su igual. Ambos estaban enamorados de la misma persona y luchaban por conseguir ser correspondidos, pero Raku no era Konoe.  
Raku se acercó más a la cama y noto que Kenji abrió los ojos. Justo cuando Raku estaba a punto de llamar a Chitoge…  
-Cállate.- Raku volteo y reconoció que aquella voz era de Konoe.-No… le hables...-  
-P-pero ella estará muy feliz de verte.-  
-Mi tiempo aquí se acabó… no me queda mucha fuerza y lo que menos quiero ver son sus lágrimas...- Raku comprendió muy bien el sentimiento del pelirrojo así que se asomó al pasillo para ver que nadie los interrumpiera.  
-Me alegro de que tu estés aquí- Raku a pesar de los golpes y heridas en la cara del pelirrojo pudo ver u sonrisa.  
-¿Qué? Pero… no somos amigos ni nada.-  
-¿La amas?- Se oía que Konoe se estaba esforzando por mantenerse despierto, su voz era débil  
-Sí, la amo.-  
-Eso es bueno… creo que ella aun te ama.-  
-Calla, solo deberías preocuparte por volver a su lado.- Raku desvió su mirada del joven frente a él.  
-Ya te lo dije… no puedo.- Hubo un pequeño silencio. Raku se veía desanimado al ver a Konoe en aquella cama a punto de morir.  
-Prométeme algo… prométeme que no dejaras que ella vuelva a llorar.- Konoe derramo un par de lágrimas. Cada vez su voz se oía más suave y débil.

Raku se dio cuenta de que en verdad no podría sobrevivir aquel chico.  
-Lo prometo…-  
-sabes… creo que yo no era para ella. Hazla… feliz.- Konoe cerró los ojos y Raku solo susurro un "lo prometo"  
Después de un par de minutos Chitoge regreso corriendo a la habitación y poco después Konoe falleció frente a Chitoge. Raku estuvo ahí para intentar animarla.

Esa fue su última conversación con aquel chico. El en verdad intento hacer feliz a Chitoge aun después de saber que moriría y esto hizo que Raku aprendiera un poco más sobre el amor y que comenzara a admirar a Kenji.

Raku comenzó a oír que tocaban la puerta. No se preocupó en abrir porque Ryuu abriría la puerta, pero después pudo escuchar voces muy familiares. Salió disparado de su cama para asegurarse de ver quien era la persona que tenía esa voz que lograba hacerlo feliz. Llego a la entrada y pudo verla. Había dos chicas y una de ellas tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto y un listón rojo en su cabeza.  
-Hola, ¿estas mejor?- Chitoge lo saludo y Ryuu se sorprendió de ver a su amo frente a ellos  
-Joven Amo usted debe estar en la cama, regrese.- Al oír esto Chitoge se molestó.  
-¿Qué? En serio estas tan mal ¿Qué haces ahí parado?, regresa a la cama o te empeoraras.- Chitoge se acercó a él y comenzó a empujarlo.  
-Señorita yo regresare a casa. La dejo en buenas manos.- Chitoge volteo asustada a ver a Tsugumi que estaba sonriendo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Tsugumi se marchó.  
Chitoge se lamentó por haber creído que la acompañaría hasta que se fueran de ahí. Llevo a Raku a su cuarto y Ryuu le ofreció comida y bebidas a Chitoge, pero ella simplemente le rechazo. Al final Ryuu creyó buena idea dejar a la pareja solos así que ordeno que nadie los molestara.

Raku volvió a recostarse en su fotón por órdenes de Chitoge.

-¿Por qué no avisaste que estabas enfermo?-  
-Planeaba ir a la escuela así que no había razón para avisar.-  
-Pero estaba preocupada, además ¿Cómo ibas a ir así?- Raku se sintió como un niño siendo regañado por su mama.  
-L-lo siento.-

Chitoge noto que el collar de Raku estaba al lado de su cama.  
-Veo que le pusiste la cadena. Me alegra. Así no lo perderás de nuevo.-  
-O cierto… gracias por el regalo.-  
-No hay de que.- Raku no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Chitoge tan cerca de él.  
-¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? Tu cara esta toda roja.- Chitoge tomo un pañuelo mojado y lo puso en su frente.- ¿mejor?-

Esto sin duda hizo que Raku se pusiera aun ms rojo. Chitoge termino por comprender que estaba rojo por su cercanía así que ella también se arrebolo como nunca.

-L-lo siento.- Chitoge se propuso a alejarse un poco de Raku, pero el jalo a Chitoge tomándola del brazo.  
-¡Espera!- Raku y Chitoge se pusieron aún más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban.- No me molesta.-  
-D-de acuerdo.- Era algo incómodo pero a Raku le trajo recuerdos de la vez que Chitoge lo visito cuando él estaba enfermo, por lo que se enteró Chitoge estuvo tomada de su mano durante largo rato mientras él dormía. También recordó el día en que fue internado en el hospital y Chitoge estaba fuera de su ventana para darle una manzana.

Esa chica a la que antes no tomaba en cuenta siempre estaba ahí para él. Y ahora el quería estar siempre ahí para ella.

-Chitoge…- La rubia volteo a mirarlo aun nerviosa.- Me gustas.- Raku callo dormido después de decir eso.

-…-

Un gran silencio se apodero de aquella habitación.

Chitoge estaba en shock por la confesión del chico. No dijo nada solo le miro mientras el dormía. Como en aquella ocasión ella tomo su mano y solo susurro.  
-¿Gustar? Creo que lo mío está más cerca del amor.-

_**Sigues siendo un idiota. Te lo diré después apropiadamente.**_

Chitoge tenía un pequeño sentimiento de soledad después de quedarse ahí tomando la mano de la persona que quería. Por un momento pudo ver a Kenji frente a ella. Ella apresurada soltó la mano de Raku, pero pudo ver a Kenji sonriendo.  
Ella intento a acercarse a aquella ilusión, solo pudo escuchar una voz que le decía "se feliz con él" y vio como el pelirrojo se desvaneció en la habitación.

-Gracias-

Chitoge estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas pero se contuvo. Regreso al lado del chico y volvió a tomar su mano. Su falsa relación estaba a punto de terminar. Ellos habían pasado por mucho y ahora ella en verdad sentía que valía la pena luchar por lo que quería. Konoe le había enseñado eso…

Después de un largo tiempo Raku abrió los ojos. Chitoge se había quedado dormida al lado de su futon y seguía tomando su mano. El solo la miro con ternura. Jamás se cansaría de verla a su lado.

"_**En un breve momento de soledad…  
Imagine…  
¿Y si fuéramos las únicas personas en el mundo?"**_


	14. Chapter 14

Habían pasado varios días. Chitoge no había tenido oportunidad de estar a solas con Raku ya que estaban bastante ocupados planeando una reunión con ambos grupos. La famosa pareja tenía que anunciar su separación en esa reunión e intentar que ambos bandos quedaran siendo aliados en vez de enemigos.

Raku había intentado contactarla de la misma forma que Chitoge. El no quería que eso llegara a su fin, o al menos no completamente. El quería terminar con esa mentira para iniciar con algo real.

Raku y Chitoge habían organizado con sus padres la reunión de ambos grupos. Chitoge estaba bastante nerviosa. Claude no aceptaría que todo fue una mentira sin ponerse violento. Raku estaba igual con respecto a Ryuu. Él era buena persona, pero tratándose de un conflicto con su grupo podía ponerse violento.

El gran día había llegado. Decidieron que la reunión fuera en la mansión de Chitoge. Ambos bandos no comprendían porque los habían citado en aquel lugar. Claude miraba a todos los Yakuza como si fueran inferiores y Ryuu miraba a Claude como un creído. Afortunadamente les habían pedido dejar sus armas al entrar así que cualquier conflicto podía ser evitado.  
Raku y Chitoge se sentían incomodos. Los sentaron uno junto al otro. No habían hablado en varios días, pero era como si el día anterior se hubieran visto. Ambos estaban un poco rojos.

-A-atención… Chitoge y yo queríamos hablar con ustedes.- Sin duda alguna Raku estaba tan nervioso que las piernas le temblaban.

Todos en la sala pusieron sus ojos en la joven pareja. Raku se puso aún más nervioso que incluso creyó escuchar las risas de su padre y Adelt detrás de él. Chitoge estaba más seria y tranquila que el así que ella decidió tomar el mando.

-Queríamos hablar con ustedes sobre un tema muy importante… nosotros les hemos estado mintiendo.- Al decir esto Claude ajusto sus lentes y vio con desagrado a Raku.- Cuando yo llegue a Japón no sabíamos que los Yakuza se llevarían tan mal con mi familia, pero no todo resulta como nosotros queremos. En mi primer día de escuela conocí a un chico… bastante idiota a mi parecer.- Ryuu estaba a punto de pararse, pero Raku le hizo una señal para que se detuviera.- Ese chico y yo fuimos obligados a iniciar una falsa relación para evitar esta guerra.-

-¿todo fue una mentira?- Claude tomo la palabra.- Entonces ya no tenemos ninguna razón para no luchar entre nosotros…- Ryuu y Claude intercambiaron miradas y la sala se llenó de un ambiente bastante peligroso.  
-Esperen.- Raku dejo su nerviosismo de lado.- Durante este tiempo Chitoge y yo nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos. Ryuu si tú le haces algo a su familia jamás te lo perdonare.-  
-Pero Joven…-  
-Lo mismo va para ti Claude.-

-Señorita si usted y ese mocoso solo son amigos no importa. Yo no permitiré que los Yakuza sigan viviendo en el mismo lugar que nosotros.-  
-Así es joven amo, no permitiremos que ellos sigan en esta ciudad, además ¿a quién llamas mocoso? Debes tenerle respeto a él joven amo.-

La tensión estaba aumentando. Parecía que estaba a punto de estallar la guerra.

-¿No deberías decirles ya?- Los dos hombres que se habían mantenido en silencio salieron de detrás de Raku. Ambos jefes de las bandas se encontraban sonriendo. Esto llamo la atención de todos. – No seas cobarde Raku.-

-¿De qué hablan?- Chitoge y los miembros de ambas bandas parecían ser los únicos que no entendían.

Raku ya había hablado con su padre sobre sus planes de proponérsele a Chitoge después de resolver la mentira.

-Bien.- Raku se puso justo al lado de Chitoge. Miro a los dos grupos decidido.- Tengo que admitir que en un principio esta falsa relación era exactamente eso, pero hoy quería traerlos aquí para arreglar esa mentira y además…- Chitoge comenzó a sospechar lo que sus padres planeaban.- Quería pedirle su aprobación a la familia de Chitoge para que esta vez me dejen ser su novio.-

-…- Claude se quedó sin habla.

Chitoge enrojeció de un momento a otro. El señor Ichigo estaba riendo desde atrás. Tsugumi se encontraba en el fondo de la sala. Ella estaba sonriendo.

-Mocoso ¿tú crees que yo permitiré eso?- Claude dio varios pasos al frente para acercarse a Raku.

-Claude.- El sirviente volteo a mirar a su señorita.- Tengo que advertirte que yo estoy de acuerdo con todo esto.-

-P-pero el… es un mocoso inservible.-

-Eso no lo decides tu.- Claude agacho la cabeza ante Chitoge solo se oyó un "De acuerdo" y Chitoge comenzó a sonreír.

Ryuu y los otros se emocionaron por su amo. Después de recibir la aprobación de todos, todo volvió a la normalidad en la sala. Chitoge y Raku abandonaron esa habitación. Era bastante asfixiante ser rodeado por preguntas como ¿Desde cuándo se quieren? O ¿Qué te gusta del otro?

Tsugumi se sentó al lado de Claude que se encontraba deprimido por la decisión de Chitoge.

-¿En serio lo aprobara?- Claude levanto la cabeza para ver a su discípulo.  
\- Creo que ahora que no es una mentira dejare que dure lo que tenga que durar… no quiero volver a ser regañado por ella.- Tsugumi rio un poco y Claude volvió a su depresión.

-Entonces yo igual los dejare.-

Raku salió con Chitoge al balcón de la casa. Chitoge estaba bastante aliviada de que nadie se matara ahí adentro.  
-¿Estas más tranquila?-  
-Si. Claude sí que es pesado.-  
-Menos mal que nuestros padre estaban allí.-  
-Si…- El ambiente se tornó un poco incómodo.  
-O-oye Chitoge, ¿recuerdas aquel día?-  
-¿Cuál?-  
-En mi cumpleaños… tu compraste una cadena para mi collar. Creo que ahora es buen momento… ¿Quieres intentar abrirlo?-  
-¿Ahora?-  
-S-si… no le veo lo malo.- Chitoge saco su pequeña llave de su bolsa.  
-De acuerdo- Raku se quitó el colgante.  
Ambos se encontraban igual que en el primer cumpleaños de Chitoge en Japón. Ambos estaban nerviosos. Chitoge tenía la llave en su mano y estaba temblando. ¿Y si no era ella?  
-Tranquila… ya no importa quién sea.- Raku pareció leer sus pensamientos.

Chitoge tomo valor para introducir la llave en la cerradura. Esta vez la metió y giro delicadamente para no romperla. Cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo. Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida hasta que un clic la regreso al mundo real.  
Raku puso una gran sonrisa al ver el candado abrirse.  
Con algo de emoción Chitoge abrió el colgante, pero… estaba vacío.

Ambos se quedaron perplejos por la cerradura vacía.-Amm Chitoge ¿Qué se supone que es esto?-  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?-  
-Porque tú me lo diste.-  
-¿Qué? Pero yo no recue… - A la mente de Chitoge llego aquella escena. Ella estaba frente a un niño haciéndole la promesa de volver a verse.  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Olvide poner lo que debía adentro del colgante.-  
-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?-  
-P-perdón, pero ese día Claude me estaba apresurando para irnos y no me dio tiempo.-  
-Olvídalo…-  
-Lo siento.-  
-¿Qué había adentro?-  
-¿eh? ¿No lo recuerdas?- Chitoge lo miro con curiosidad.  
-¿lo sabía?- Raku en serio parecía no saberlo.  
\- Si, había… bueno debería haber dos anillos. Recuerda que prometiste casarte conmigo.- Raku logro recordarlo y al hacerlo se puso muy rojo.  
-¿Qué? P-pero si solo éramos niños. ¿En serio lo planeamos?-  
-¿Planeamos? Fue tu idea. Yo solo dije que si.- Chitoge le saco la lengua.  
-¿A si?- Raku jalo a Chitoge del brazo para tenerla más cerca.- ¿Y porque dijiste que si?-  
Chitoge enrojeció y se puso nerviosa por la cercanía de Raku.- P-porque te quería idiota.- Aparto su mirada de él.  
-¿Entonces ya no me quieres?-  
-No, como me fijaría en un idiota como tu.-  
-Sigues siendo la misma.- Raku la jalo hacia él y le dio un beso que Chitoge términos por ponerse aún peor. Ella tenía que admitir que había esperado por el demasiado tiempo. Después de un breve momento se separaron.  
-Te quiero Chitoge.- Raku la miro a los ojos.  
-Y-yo t-también.- Lo dijo en voz baja.-  
-¿Qué dijiste? Repítelo para que yo pueda oírlo.-  
-C-cállate- Chitoge estaba bastante roja, pero volvió a mirarlo.- Solo lo diré una vez más así que cállate.- Raku esperaba con ansias.- T-te quiero.-  
-Te amo.- Chitoge sonrió un poco.  
-Idiota. ¿Por qué me haces decirlo más de una vez? También te amo.- Raku abrazo a Chitoge.

Los gánster estaban espiando detrás de las cortinas, pero fueron apartados por Tsugumi que no sabía por qué, pero tenía unas ganas incontrolables de matar a Raku por besar a Chitoge. Sin duda alguna se sentía como si Tsugumi fuera un padre celoso. Se tranquilizó y regreso con Claude. 

_**Cumpliste con tu palabra… ahora hazla feliz.**_


End file.
